Masters of the Vast Future
by Janic the Guardian of Flames
Summary: Ash has finally realized his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master, but now he must keep a group of unique, young trainers under control as secrets of the legendry Pokemon are revealed, is Ash in over his head or will he tame the new gen. of trainers.
1. Clashing Destinies part 1: Ash returns

Pokemon: Masters of the Vast Future

Author's Note: I worked on this for a good amount of time, and hope it makes sense, basically Ash, who is now 28 years old, has finally became a Pokemon Master and he now hopes to begin training some young trainers, and most of this story is about some of the ocs that will be in this story, it's a small introduction to the many I may put in but I can't forget about the canon characters that everybody loves, and this will be teen rated unless you, the readers, want M rated material, then I will change it.

Chapter #1: Clashing Destinies Part 1: Ash Returns

On an Island ten miles from the Whirl Islands, a Charizard lands on a clearing right next to a Pokemon Center, a man with Raichu on his shoulder, he is wearing a red and white hat, with a 'L' that is colored green, a sports like jacket, and blue jean, he stares at the beauty of the island as a woman wearing a pink sundress walks up.

"Hi there, are you the famous Pokemon trainer named Ash?" She asks with a fan girl's smile, his Raichu jumps off his shoulder, and wags its tail back and forth.

"Yes Miss, I am Ash, and I heard rumors of a trainer in training, who has beaten all of his classmates, I came to see if they were true." "Yes Sir." She pets Raichu, it blushes and they begin to walk, the gentle sea breeze blows across their faces, the clouds over head look still as if someone has just painted them there, the calmness of the island will soon be broken as Ash, Raichu, and the woman pass by a tree, Raichu stops and walks to the tree. "Raichu, what's up? Is there something wrong?" Ash walks over, he sees a beach with patches of burn marks and glass spots, the woman looks, "Oh my, what happened here?" She asks, "These burn marks appear to have been from a Flamethrower?" He says as he closely examines them, she appears to be a bit shocked, "But they only Pokemon around here that know that move are the wild Gyrados." As soon as she was done saying that, they hear a monstrous roar coming from another side of the island, Raichu and Ash sprint off, the woman tries to catch up with them but has no luck, meanwhile, three large Gyrados trap a red hair boy, he is wearing a red T-shirt, and black and white pants, within a circle of flames, he holds a Pokeball in his hands, he shakes a little and his body gleams from sweat.

"Munchlax, Come on out!" White light burst out from the Pokeball, Munchlax appears, and growls loudly but the Gyrados's intimidate sends the small yet fat Pokemon behind his master, he sighs, "Munchlax, I need you." He pushes it back to where it was standing, Munchlax slaps its self, "Now use Defense Curl, then use Rollout!" It curls up then it rolls around causing sand to fly up and puts out the flames that encircled them, then it finally begins to attack the center Gyrados, but the two on the side use Aqua Tail and sends Munchlax back at its master, it is KO'd,

"No Munchlax, get up please!" The boy tries to wake up his knocked out Munchlax, but the Gyrados prepares a triple Flamethrower roasting, the boy stands up, the fiery attacks rush at the fat boy, he shuts his eyes, waiting for the flames to engulf him.

"Raichu, Thunder!" A pure yellow bolt of thunder roars down in front of the boy, blocking the Flamethrower assault, yet the boy is also hit by the Thunder, and the last thing he sees is a Raichu, and a man standing a few feet before him, he faints and his Pokeball rolls out of his hand, and Munchlax returns to the ball after it taps him.

Two hours later, at the Pokemon center, Nurse Joy walks out of the backroom with one Pokeball on the tray she is carrying, the red hair boy is laying on a bed, still out cold, she puts the Pokeball on the small table next to him as Ash and the woman from before, are seated at a table, she drinks a cup of coffee, and Raichu eats some Pokemon food.

"Sir, did you say you could train him to be an Ace Trainer?" She asks calmly, he smiles. "You heard right, I'm now a Pokemon master, I have beaten all of the champions of each of the known regions, I now think its time to show a new generation of trainers my brand of battle tactics." He puts his elbows on the table, Nurse Joy walks over to the table.

"Sir Ash, I know you are a Pokemon Master but that does not mean you can do what ever you want, now get your elbows off my table!" Ash quickly moves his elbows from the table after sees the villainous glare of Nurse Joy's, "I'm sorry, Nurse Joy." She smiles and puts out a photo of Ash shaking the Master of Dragon Tamers, Lance's hand, "Dear can you please sign this?" He looks at the Photo, and he begins to remember that epic battle.

Ten years ago, at the Indigo Plateau, fans cheer loudly inside the stadium, Gym Leaders and Elite Four members from all the regions share a skybox with other trainers who are Ash's friends, and the Moltres Flame is lit, along side a flame of Reshiram, Groudon, Heatran, and Ho-oh, the sky is clear, the sun rays beam down onto the damaged battlefield, where Lance stands on the north side while Ash stands on the other, both of them look tired, and their clothes are covered in dirt, sweat, and burn marks, Pikachu and Dragonite glare at each other as they wait for the referee to declare the start of the final battle between the last Pokemon on both sides.

"Now, Trainers are you ready?" The referee asks, both trainers nod and Lance points his finger at Ash,

"Ash, I have seen the bond you and your Pikachu have with each other, it reminds me of my bond with my Dragonite, but now isn't the time for chatting…Now is the time to test and see who's bond is STRONGER!" Fire has over came their eyes, the referee holds his arms up in the air. "Recommence the Final Battle!" He lowers his arms and Pikachu charges at Dragonite with the bright Bolt Tackle as Dragonite , also charging at Pikachu, is surrounded by a royal purple colored Outrage, they clash in the center of field, a huge explosion happens and the smoke covers the entire Plateau Stadium.

Ash awakes from his trip down memory lane with Nurse Joy slapping him.

"Stop staring at my chest!" She almost slaps him again lucky he dodges the hand, then puts the signed photo in her soft hand, "I hope you enjoy my autograph, and I must apologize for staring, I got lost in my memories." She kicks him in the privates, "How many of my sisters did you do?" Nurse Joy almost kicks him again but the other woman stops her.

"Now, now Joy, please calm down." then the women have a quiet chat, Ash tries to listen in but is kicked away by both women, the red hair boy started to awake, he looks around,

"Where am I and where is Munchlax?" He glances at everyone, Nurse Joy smiles and picks up the pokeball then places it in the boy's hand,

"Here is your Munchlax, nephew." He sends out his Munchlax, it yawns and shakes Raichu's paw. "He looks better, thanks Aunt Joy!" He hugs his aunt, Ash stands up.

"Nurse Joy, you are an aunt?" He asks, the large gutted boy gets up and blocks Ash, "Who do you think you are sir? Staring at my Aunt like you got a chance." Ash pats the boy's head, Raichu sees the look in his eyes, and moves back to his master, "Boy, I'm Pokemon Master Ash, and those are fighting words." "You're Ash, that's a load, but if it's a fight you want." The boy sprints outside to the official battlefield, they stretch, Ash and the others walk out, "Kid, you sure you want to battle?" "My name is Janic and yes I wanna battle." Ash sighs, and throws a poke ball, a huge white gut stands before Janic, and his Munchlax, Nurse Joy stands as the judge.

"The battle between my nephew and the Pokemon Master, Ash shall begin in a moment." Some children and adults gather around the field, all hoping for a good showing, "Boys, when you're ready, you may begin." Ash does a hand jester, Janic grinds his teeth unsure if it means that he goes first or that it'd be over quickly, "Munchlax use Tackle!" Munchlax lunges at Snorelax, and seconds before Munchlax makes contact, Snorelax blocks it with a paw, "Munchlax, Bite!" Munchlax attacks Snorelax but its unfazed,

"Crunch, Snorelax." Its fangs slams into the gut of Munchlax, and then throws the small pokemon back on the other side of the battlefield, it gets up but Snorelax slams it to the ground with Bodyslam, Janic looks in horror as his friend was KO'd in a flash. "Janic, you started out well but you and your Munchlax are still young…" Ash walks over to Janic, and holds out his hand, "I'm going to ask this only once, would you like to go on a journey with me as your mentor?" Janic looks up, and shakes Ash's hand.

"Okay, I will go with you but on one condition." Ash itches his head, "Let me guess, if we meet girls your age, I give you alone time with them." Janic looks shocked by Ash's statement, "Umm…maybe." He pushes his index fingers together while Ash returns his Snorelax and he picks up Munchlax as the people leave who were watching, "Mr. Ash, I'm sorry for not believing you before." "Its ok, people think I am an imposter all the time." They fist pound as Charizard lands from its warm up flight, it growls as its tail flame burns brightly, Janic smiles and puts his backpack on and he runs over to Charizard. "The epic Charizard, so many great victories you helped Ash get, may I pet you?" He nods, and Janic pets him, his skin feels so warm and smooth, Ash gives Charizard a spicy poffin, he smiles. "Its time, Janic, your life will now be changed forever." Janic turns around and waves good bye, "I'm ready." They got on and with a heavy gust of wind, Charizard lefts off and begins to fly east.

In Mahogany Town, in front of a frozen waterfall, Gym Leader Pryce sits with a silver haired teen, both of them calmly drink tea,

"Silver, why have you returned? You have already obtained the badge." Pryce asked hoping for a answer, Silver looks at him with his sapphire eyes.

"What? You don't enjoy my company?" Pryce pours some more tea, "I don't mind you being here, its just I don't like you reading my thoughts." Silver laughs. "Sorry but you are too predictable, but if you must know why I'm still here, its because my mother told me to go help my little brother out with him getting his badges so I've got to go back to Violet City, and to tell you she wants to have a chat with you soon." Silver stands up, and begins to walk out, Pryce drinks as a shiny Glaceon walks in and it begins to glow, and everything fades to white as Silver walked away.

Three hours later, at Professor Elm Lab in New Bark Town, Janic, Raichu, and Ash sit on a sofa, Professor Elm sits in a lab chair,

"Gentlemen, I'm so glad I have company, my wife and daughter have gone to Kanto for Winter Break and I'm the only one here besides some Pokemon I'm caring for." Janic looks bored, and Raichu tries to see what's wrong but Janic puts his head into a pillow, Raichu shocks him alittle, he stands up, "You want to fight Raichu?" Raichu sticks its tongue out and Janic starts to chase it, Ash laughs as they run around the lab, "He is full of energy, you may have your hands full with this one, Ash." Elm says, Ash smiles slightly,

"Professor, I haven't seen Raichu this happy since my daughter was born." Elm nods, "So how is the wife?" "Misty, she's happily defeating trainers with her Water types, and my daughter has started her Journey but she's waiting for me in Azelea Town." Professor Elm gets up and grabs some soda pop, Raichu continues to dodge Janic,

"Raichu! I'm going to get you!" He tackles but Raichu jumps up not realizing that it was in front of the stairs, Janic falls down them and a loud crash could be heard, Professor Elm and Ash get up and rush down the stair to see Janic with his face in the wall, "Raichu, help him out." Raichu shakes its head no, Ash sigh but Elm walks out the door and checks the outside of his lab then he walks up to Janic's face.

"Boy, you made a hole in my wall." Janic looks at the angered eyes of Professor Elm, he tries to free himself as Elm kicks him in the head, Ash walks out to see why Janic is screaming in pain, "Professor, stop that!" Elm stop and Janic's nose is bleeding and he has a black eye, "You ok, Janic?" Ash asks, "Heck no, I can't see out my left eye and when I get out of this hole, Elm, I'm going to kill you!" Ash laughs and they start to walk away from Janic, he becomes very angry, and Munchlax pops out of his Pokeball inside the lab, "Munchlax, can you hear me?" Munchlax growls but looks confused about where his master is, Janic sighs, Munchlax sees a candy bar in Janic's pants pocket, he removes Janic from the wall and steals the candy bar, Janic begins to leave the lab, his eyes filled with rage.

On the other side of town, Elm and Ash eat deli made subs as Raichu ate pokemon food, "I can't believe this sub it's out of this world!" Elm jumps for joy, unknowing that the earth is quaking, Ash watches as something dashing its way over to them, he smirks and says to himself, "I knew that kid was special." The Professor finishes his sandwich when Janic, who is moving at the speed of an Arcanine, delivers one heck of a punch to the Professor sending him into the wall, sadly Ash grabs Janic before he could attack again, "You can see it, can't you?" Ash closes his eyes and then opens them, and everything through his eyes has a colored outline, people glow in many colors, he looks at the crimson red glow of Janic while through Janic's eyes, everything is only reddish glows,

"See what? All I see is blood red everywhere…black and red!" He tears up, not knowing what's happening, his world appears to be covered in blood, memories of when this happen before people were hurt, and people staring at him, all saying Freak, Ash's hand begins to glow blue and he places it over Janic's eyes, "Calm down, what you are seeing is the life energy of living and nonliving beings, this energy is most commonly called Aura." He uncovers the eyes of Janic, everything appears normal now, "Aura? No offense, it sounds like some cheap ass Axew deodorant." "Most humans don't even now what Aura is, and if you can see it, the ones who can't usually outcast the ones, but you have great potential and with proper training, one day you may even be able to do this." Ash holds out his left hand, and a blue orb appears, Professor Elm just stood up and sees Ash's hand and the orb, he faints, Janic's shocked facial expression looks kind of funny, "That's Aura Sphere! But how in the world did you?" Ash launches it into the air, it bursts like a firework, everyone in the town marvel at it, Ash taps Janic on the shoulder. "We got about five minutes before I'm mobbed by fans, lets get our stuff and hit the road." They quickly get back to the lab, Munchlax was napping on the soft, Janic returns him to his poke ball, and they leave town, Janic calmly thinks about Aura and that amazing display of power Ash showed, "Ash, why did you chose me, is it because of the Aura thing, or is it because you heard some sad story about a large boy that was abandon by his parents?" Ash itches his head, and Raichu looks up at him, "Well Janic, I picked you because I think you can be a great trainer and the fact you got what most people failed to see…potential." Janic gets a little upset, "You did not just give me the Tauros Crap answer?" Ash start to run away, same with Raichu, Janic becomes steamed and marches after them.

Around sunset, smoke rises from Cherrygrove Town, members of Team Rocket surround a black haired teen, his jacket has a fire symbol on, and blackish fire encases his body, one of the Rocketeers sends out a Zubat.

"Zubat use Supersonic!" It opens its mouth to use the move but a black fireball strike the bat down, the teen then thrusts fireballs at the other Rocketeers, most of them run away but one walks up, his dark green hair makes his white Team Rocket uniform stand out even more.

"So you're the black fire trainer known as Zane, in Hoenn region, you are Ace but here in Johto, you are nothing, Now, Blastoise Hydro Pump!" A Blastoise jumps out of the nearby pond, dual cannon pop out of its shell and two shots of water rush out, Zane grabs one of his poke balls,

"Charizard, Blast Burn!" His Charizard pops out, black skin in place of the orange, and its tail flame is blue, then the blue flames appear all around it, the Hydro Pump boiled to steam feet away from Zane and his Charizard, the green haired Team Rocket member starts to walks away, "What? You never faced fire this hot before." Zane laughs evilly as the blue fire engulfs all of the fools.

Back on Route 29, Ash, Raichu, and Janic sneak up on a Pidgey, Janic holds a poke ball in his hands, "Now, you must send out Munchlax to weaken your target pokemon, in this case that Pidgey." Ash whispers this to Janic, he is able to send out Munchlax, but then a huge smoke cloud covers all of Route 29, the Pidgey flies away, Janic coughs up a lung, as does Ash and Raichu, "What the…?" That was all Janic could say before he saw the massive blue flames in the west. "Janic, lets go now!" Ash starts to sprints while Raichu use Quick Attack to keep up, Janic runs but is barely able to stay feet near them, Ash arrives in the flame cover town, "Gigalith, come on out and use Sandstorm to put out the fire!" This huge rock type appears, and with one breath, a sandy tornado spins out from it and it puts fires before the townsfolks' homes were destroyed, Zane sees the sandstorm, and walks over to the fried green Rocketeer and sits him up by grabbing his throat,

"So before I leave, I have one question for you…" He pulls out a photo of a girl with fiery red hair and a Flareon, and shows it to the fool, "Have you seen this girl or her Flareon?" "Yep, a group lead by Executive Lyn took her to…Union…Cave…" The fool faints, Zane throws him to the ground, Ash and Raichu appear out of some smoke, Zane looks over at him, his eyes scream man on a mission, Janic walks up behind Ash, he tries to catches his breath, both sides stare down the other.

"God has cursed me with the gift of fire yet he is blessed the master with bondless Aura and a student." Zane says, his eyes glaring at Janic, "You say your fire is a curse, and Aura is a gift, why don't you…" Janic steps in front of Ash,

"All Aura has been for me is a pain in my butt, how can something that I have no control over be a gift?" Zane laughs, "Boy, you don't understand shit, you have someone to teach you, I had to teach myself how to control this living force." Zane summons up a red flame and burns the left arm of Janic, Ash walks in between the two of them.

"Boys, stop this!" Raichu gets next to Ash and uses Thundershock on the boys, Janic gets shocked but Zane blocks with a wall of flame, "Now, since I got your attention, young man, why did you nearly burn down this town?" Zane turns and points to the deep fried Rocketeers. "They attacked me and I burned them but I went a bit over board…" Ash notices Zane's body language, he knows the teen is hiding something, "Ok, you need to learn self control, but I can't just let you go on your own." Zane sighs, "So you want me to travel with you two for a while?" "Precisely, so what do you say?" Janic walks up to Zane, Zane looks at his innocent face, "I guess I'll go with you guys because the way this kids face looks, he would have annoyed me into coming anyway like somebody else I know." Janic grinds his teeth.

"I'm not a kid, my name is Janic, I might be 12 years old but I'm a man!" Ash, Zane, and Raichu laugh, then a townsperson walks up.

"Thank you three for getting rid of those thugs, if you like you can stay the night at my home." Ash shakes the man's hand, "Sir, if you like, we could help clean up too." "That be wonderful!" Zane and Janic both get a weird look on their faces. "Boys, you need to learn responsibility." They sigh.

"I'm going to kill you, hot head." Janic tries to hit Zane but he dodges each swing of the fist, Ash puts two brooms in front of them, and they start to clean up the town.

Our New Heroes have started their journey, but they're now many questions to answer: Who is Silver? Was that Shiny Glaceon his? Who is Team Rocket Executive Lyn and does she have a girl as a captive? And Will Janic be helpful in any of coming battles? We should hopeful answer these questions and many more next chapter.


	2. Clashing Destinies part 2: Mental Dismay

Pokemon: Masters of the Vast Future

Author's Note: I worked on this for a good amount of time, and hope it makes sense, basically Ash, who is now 28 years old, has finally became a Pokemon Master and he now hopes to begin training some young trainers, and most of this story is about some of the ocs that will be in this story, it's a small introduction to the many I may put in but I can't forget about the canon characters that everybody loves, and this will be teen rated unless you, the readers, want M rated material, then I will change it. One other thing, I made the Clashing Destinies a three part saga because important stages are going to multi-part saga with a minimum of three parts and a maximum of seven parts usually.

Chapter #2: Clashing Destinies Part 2: Mental Dismay

The Moon lights the darkness of Route 30, Hoothoots' piercing eyes can be seen through the trees, a ten year old boy wearing ice blue clothes walks in the tall grass, everywhere he walks, freezes in a thin layer of ice, he smiles and he falls asleep under the starlit sky.

Back in Cherry Grove Town, Zane stands on the roof of a kind townsperson's home, thinking about the information he got from that Team Rocket member, he hopes he isn't too late to save the girl in the photo, he sits down and looks up in the night sky, Janic looks tired yet he just tried five times to get to sleep, he climbs up to the roof, Zane looks at him.

"You can't sleep, Janic?" Zane asks as Janic sits near him but keeps a good amount of space between them,

"Not at all, man, my whole day was epic and my mind is racing." Janic grabs his forehead and tries to keep himself calm, Zane summons a finger nail sized flame, he lets it float in the air. "Today was your first day as a Pokemon Trainer, its like this flame here, it might be small now but with time, it could be a raging wildfire or a ant sized ember." Janic sighed and nods only understanding half of what Zane means because he is half asleep. "I understand…by the way, I never got your name before hothead." "My name is Zane, and the title trainers have given me is The Black Fire!" Janic gives the thumbs up, "The Black Fire, you must be one great fire type user." He yawns as Zane puts out the small flame, "So Janic, what kind of trainer do you want to be?" As soon as Zane asked, Janic went to sleep, Zane yawns himself and sends out one of his non-fire type pokemon, Machoke. "Machoke, carefully take my new friend to a bed." Machoke quietly grabs Janic and places him in one of the guest bed, Zane returns Machoke as he hit's the hay and before he falls completely asleep, he thinks to himself. "Sister, I coming to get you." He starts to see Mareep dancing around before falling asleep.

One hour before dawn, in Violet City, Silver appears in front of the Pokemon Center, two Glaceon at his side, one is shiny and the other is normal, he opens a bottle of water and sits at a bench, drinking and waiting for something or someone.

"Zero, Zane, you better get here quickly." He continues to wait.

The sun rises up over Cherry Grove Town, Janic, Zane, Ash and Raichu set off for Route 30, Zane takes the lead,

"Guys, I know a shortcut so we can get to Violet City after lunch." Ash nods in agreement knowing how he and his friends got lost on this route for days those many years ago, Raichu jumps on Ash's back, Janic follows everyone until he sees a pillar of ice in the middle of a group of tree,

"What in the world?" Janic looks away and catches back up with the others, Ash starts to see the pillars of ice as well, and begins to remember a day, a history changing day.

Ten and a half year ago, on top of Mt. Silver, dark clouds fill the sky, a ten year old looking Ash fights the elements: hail pierces his jacket, lightening strikes him, he falls to his knees as fire torches his back, vines covered in poisonous thorns constrict around him, water whips him as sand, metal, and rocks spiral around then slam into him, a noise that sounds like nails on a chalkboard makes his ears bleed, Aura Sphere that changes its shape to a dragon impels his gut, odorous spirits begin to rip Ash's soul out of his body and he starts to lose the will to fight back.

"Glorious scream you have boy." A Mew appears, her eyes are gleaming mad, "You have become strong over your long journey, but I should not have ever let you be revived when you were stone." A surprisingly feminine voice of Mew shocks Ash "What do mean…by should not have?" Young Ash asks, Mew roars and charges at him, fist first, but seconds before you think he gets hit, Pikachu appears and barely blocks the attack with Iron Tail yet poor Pikachu is still sent flying, "What I meant was when I revived you, I stopped your ability to age and in doing that, I also stop the aging of the entire world and its been eight years since I did that but the only way I know how to undo my mistake is by…destroying you!" Mew points her paw, Young Ash gets the famous psychic outlining around his body, then orbs of pure psychic energy form around him, "Face the power of my Psystrike!" The energy orbs bash and explode on Ash's skin, he coughs up blood as the orbs continue to pound him, he looks up into the storm filled sky, tears glided down his cheeks, "So this is my punishment for living, for protecting and for…loving…" Ash feels the pain of a goddess, and sees the light at the end of a road, his body moves closer to it until,

"Ash! Don't you dare die on us!" Appearing on another peak of Mt. Silver: Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Zoey, Iris, Cilan, more of Ash's friends, many of the Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, and Champions for each region, they all send out their Pokemon, Mew laughs. "You humans, always thinking outnumbering your enemy means you'll win, and yet I do grow bored…" She snaps her small fingers and in an blink of an eye, everyone is teleported to an all white hall that is lit by black flame torches, everyone looks around, some still shaken up by the change of scenery, while others like the Saffron City Gym Leader, Sabrina, who is wearing a white tank top and tan dress pant, examines their new surrounding area, planning how to use it to their best advantage, Mew sits on a large throne that has a huge set of stairs leading up to it, she smiles. "I hope you all are prepared, because its time to play!" She jumps down, lands in front of the injured Ash, who can barely stand, she delivers a Mega Punch and Ash was forced into the wall, his Pikachu launches Thunderbolt at Mew, she blocks with Mudshot as Lt. Surge's Raichu, Volkner's Luxray, Jasmine's Amphoros, Elena's Zebrstrika, and Waltson's Manetric all use Thunder, it appears Mew takes the hit, sadly Mew focused the raw power of the combined Thunders and made a massive Electroball floating over her tail, she slams it into the ground, the shockwaves stunned everyone and knocks out the Pokemon that just supplied the electricity and most of the Water, Normal, and Fighting types as well, Misty, Juan, Wallace, Wake, Cress and even Chuck begin to cry, Brock stands tall, electric attacks only tickled his Steelix and Swampert,

"Swampert, Muddy Water! And Steelix use Flash Cannon!" A wave of brownish water rose up from the ground, and a grayish orb forms in Steelix's mouth, then the attack is fired and the water spirals around it, Mew giggles as her arms begin to glow forest green, although Brock's fusion move of Muddy Water and Flash Cannon looks well done, Mew cuts through it with little effort then it slashes the mighty Steelix and Swampert in a flash, Brock tries to punch Mew but she kicks him in the groin, he falls to his knees, "Perverted Men should not touch or hurt a lady like myself, since I'm in a nice mood…" Her paw shines and you can hear a poof sound, from the smoke, Rustburo City Gym Leader, Roxanne and all of the females gawk at the sight of,

"Everyone, I introduce you all to Brooke, the female Pewter City Gym Leader!" Brock looks down at his new B-cup sized chest, he freaks out cause he realizes what just happened, "What the heck have you done? I'm an It now!" "No! you are a full woman now, if you don't believe me then check for yourself." Brock/Brooke puts its hands down into its pant and she faints, Roxanne, Jasmine, Roark, and Byron all get together, Rampardos and Bastiodon stand together as Probopass, who has no mustache cause it's a female, and Steelix use Magnet Rise and they begin to float, Rampardos charges at Mew, Head First, Mew prepares a Drain Punch and her fist collides with Rampardos's head, and the fist wins, she throws the knocked out dinosaur back to its master, Steelix and Bastiodon use Iron Head, but Mew jumps up and the steel titans crash into each other while Probopass launches Magnet Bomb and Shockwave attacks at the Mew, she gracefully dodges and blocks when needed. A few yards away, Sabrina, Morty, Misty, Lance, and Cynthia stand by wounded Ash.

"So what do we do now?" Misty asks as Bugsy and Aaron's bug types are burnt to a crisp also Tracey's Scyther and Venomoth were defeated,

"We let Mew kill him, so then we don't let our Pokemon get hurt while defending this fool." Sabrina says with a cold voice, Misty grabs a hold of Ash, Mew defeats one of the Striaton Trio Gym Leader, Chili and his Simisear, and the psychic twin Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City, "He might be a fool but I will not sacrifice him because…I…" Cynthia puts her hand on Misty's shoulder as Mew finishes punching in Flint's face in and throws him into Flannery, the Lavaridge Town Gym Leader, she looks into his bloody face as Mew launches a Weather Ball at them, Volkner blocks the attack with his own body and falls into Flannery's open left arm,

"You love him, don't you?" Everyone looks at Misty, even Mew stop kicking Gary Oak's Electivire to listen in, "Yes, I love him!" Sabrina turns her back,

"Love, what a foolish emotion!" Morty grabs her hand, she blushes a little,

"If love is a foolish emotion, why did agree to marry me?" Sabrina turns around and brings Morty closer to her while everybody is amazed by what he just said, "Dear you said you would not speak of this." "Well, how else was I going to bring out the side of you I personally enjoy!" He kisses her cheek, her body becomes enclosed by psychic energies, she starts to walk towards Mew as May, Dawn and Iris walk over to Misty, all of them looking mad.

"Misty, we agreed on you being a lesbian not bisexual!" They scream in Misty's ear, and all of them began to argue as Mew stares down Sabrina, "Well, well, well, you must be more than the average Psychic trainer, lets see if you can handle a real master Psychic." Mew makes a double ganger of psychic energy and Sabrina also makes one and they begin to clash yet neither Mew or Sabrina are even moving a muscle, Morty smiles, Johto/Kanto Elite Four Members, Karen, Koga, and Will huddle up,

"Lady Karen, do you believe Mistress Sabrina can withstand Mew's mental onslaught?" Will adjusts his mask, Karen rubs her chin,

"I think we can get a few minutes from her little display of power, Koga can you move the injured and wounded to a safe spot like behind that Ash kid we're here to help out?" Koga turns around and his daughter, Fuchsia City Gym Leader, Janine appears, sweat rolls down her forehead,

"Father, I have took the liberty of moving the injured for you but I had a bit of trouble with the two Steelixs." She puts her hands on her knees, Koga pats her on the back, Karen looks surprised by Janine's actions,

"Janine you have done well, Karen we need to plan our next attack." They begin to discuses their next move, Ash begins to awake with the five girls arguing over him, his Pikachu sits by him, "Pikachu, you're ok!" He pets Pikachu, the girls rush over and help Ash to his feet,

"Ash, your alright, thank goodness!" The girls say it at the same time, Lance walks back over from checking on the wounded,

"Ash, time we decide on how to end this because many of your friends and former adversaries are injured and our foe hasn't even gained so much as a scratch." Lance says, Ash looks at the hectic scene, Pokemon by the dozens are out cold in this unholy battlefield as Sabrina's focus is unchallenged but by her pint sized opponent, Mew, you can literally see and feel their psychic fury,

"Wow! They're pretty scary looking." May and Dawn say as Morty laughs, "Scary, huh? That's nothing, you should see her in bed." May and Dawn, both looking confused and disgusted, Morty blushes, Ash starts to examining how not to have his friends get hurt anymore, Mew sees Koga and Will moving into positions around her, Karen appears behind her,

"Fools, all of you, I'm growing bored again…Time to end this!" Mew begins to glow, Sabrina is forced to her knees and she appears drained, "Luster Purge!" Koga sees the energy, that is ready to burst, he rushes over to his daughter, Morty shields Sabrina, and the girls, Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris, hug and cover Ash, the white energy engulfs everything and everyone. As the dust clears, Mew floats over a crater as Sabrina, Morty, Karen, Will, and Koga are lifeless, Janine tries to awaken her father with no luck as Ash sees the girls with little damage but that could not be said for their pokemon, Pikachu, Misty's Gyrados, May's Blaziken, Dawn's Mamoswine, and Iris's Exacdrill, all protecting their masters,

"Exacdrill!" "Gyrados!" "Blaziken!" "Mamoswine!" They cry from their fallen friends, but they stand up, rage overtaking each of them, "Haxsaur, lets go!" "Beautifly!" "Golduck, I need you!" "Piplup, time to shine!" They appear and they look just as mad as their master, Mew laughs.

"Fools, you never learn!" She taps the ground causing an earthquake, Golduck and Piplup both use Aqua Jet as Beautifly flaps its Silver Wind into the Double Aqua Jet, Haxsaur charges in dodging what appears to be Stone Edge, its using Giga Impact, Mew readies twenty Aura Spheres, but Ash stands up.

"STOP!" Everyone stops, Lance looks up at Ash, feeling a sense of maturity coming from him, "If the only way to fix the world is by destroying me, then so be it!" Misty runs over to Ash, "No Ash!" He hugs her, "Misty, if this means you have a future then I will gladly give up mine." He lets go of her and walks passed Iris, tears falling from her eyes as May and Dawn grab her,

"His mind is made up, we can not stop him…" May says while holding back tears, Ash now stands before Mew once again, Mew holds her paw up into the sky, "Judgment!" A huge silver ray flies up into the roof, Ash closes his eyes and his long journey through each of the regions, he sees friends he had made, rivals he had beated, Gym Leaders he had earned the respect of, and Pikachu always at his side, Mew begins to wonder why her attack has not finished Ash off, several epic roars fill the hall, out of one of the black flame torches, Mewtwo arrives covered in black flames then out of Mewtwo's shadow, Darkrai comes forth, holding several rare items in its claws: Tidal Bell, Rainbow Feather, Red Orb, Blue Orb, Jade Orb, Luster Orb, Adamant Orb, Grievous Orb, Light Stone, Dark Stone, and Twi Stone(may also be known as the God Stone but the name I gave it is a shorten version of the word Twilight),

"Mew, please calm yourself." Mewtwo says while holding back the monstrous energy of the Judgment attack, "Mewtwo leave my domain now and take mister fantasy wrecker with you!" Darkrai becomes irritated and throws up all the items in the air,

"Awake Legends of Old and appear before us now!" Lightening flashs as Zekrom storms out of the Dark stone, gold and blue flames roars as Ho-oh shines from the Rainbow Feather and Reshiram burns its way out of the Light Stone, Ho-oh then growls and summons Entei, Raikou and Suicune as the ground breaks open, Groudon arises, water rushs up through some of the crack, Krogue splashs forth, Rayqueza breaks the fury of Judgment to appear, ice pillars form and shatter when Kruyrem came, then all of the shadows of the room began to move to the tidal bell and a vortex, "You idiot! What have you done?" Mew says while Giratina in its origin form, bursts through the vortex and its wings rip the negative energy from the vortex and feeds it to the bell, Palkia and Dialga arrive and they use their most dangerous move on the bell, Darkrai rises his hand up to the bell, "From the darkness of the beginning, I summon you, Lord Shadow Lugia!" The Tidal Bell rings and from it shadows fill the room, the Legendaries began to feel the shadows giving them strength, from the black flame torches a Black Moltres is created, from the bolts surround Zekrom a Color Swapped Zapdos is created and from the ice crystals floating around Kruyrem a Sapphire Articuno forms and the birds encircle their master, Shadow Lugia, Mewtwo floats in front of Mew.

"Lady Mew, you have only two chooses, one continue your outburst on the humans and force the rage of the legendaries or you stop this madness and let your mate deal with the humans so there is no unnecessary murder, the choice is your's?" Mew laughs as the legendaries glare at her, she points her paw at Ho-oh, and uses Psychic on it, and it turns back to a feather, "Darkrai and Mewtwo, your legendaries aren't completely revived, I knew you two would not have enough power to restore all of the ancestral ones at the same time, now all of you, return to your naps." Her voice sends all of them back into the items except for Lugia, Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina,

"Enough of this!" Ash screams, trying to get himself killed faster, Mew looks down, "Boy, the Masters of your future are talking, would you mind keeping quiet until I'm ready to kill you?" Ash sighs but then a Blue Mew appears behind Mew, he taps her,

"Hi, dearest, I'm back and why are humans here injured and why is Mewtwo and Darkrai look like they are trying to stop you from doing something?" The Blue Mew asks as Pink Mew goes behind Darkrai, "Well um…" Blue Mew sighs, "So you had your time of the century and the Ashy kid stepped on your tail and you tortured him until his back up arrived then you tortured them but these two appeared, they tried to bring forth all of the ancestral legendaries but they couldn't completely form them so you force them to nap again and that's when I show up, that is what happened?" Everyone nods, Blue Mew makes Ash and his allies levitate, "I shall fix this problem with the Ashy kid and correcting everything but the new generation of trainers shall have unique gifts and connections with the legendaries, is that ok with everyone?" Ash nods knowing its better than death, most others nod as well but Sabrina doesn't,

"Lord Shiny Blue Mew, I prefer the boy dead then a new generation of overpowered trainers." Both Mews laugh, "Sabrina, you do realize that your sons will be the strongest of the new generation." "What? I have no sons?" Morty sighs and tears up, Blue Mew floats over, "When I fix the boy, everyone turns their real age and you get your first son without feeling the pain of birth and you will face that pain with the second." Sabrina smiles and hugs Mew, he smiles and floats back over to Ash, and touches his forehead, everything turns white and the Pokemon world fast forwards eight years to the time it should have been and everyone is back where they should be and they are the age they should be, Ash appears in front of the Cealurn City Gym, looking confused, Pikachu at his side but Pikachu freaks out at the sight of eighteen year old Ash,

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" His voice sounds mature and Pikachu shocks him as Blue Mew lands before them. "Pikachu, its ok that's your master, and Ashy boy…" "Mew can you please stop calling me Ashy?" He asks nicely, Blue Mew punchs him. "Its Lord Mew to you Ashy Boy and I'm here to tell you that the world is back to normal and everyone who was involved with your battle with my Mate have been put back to the place where they belong, and you are ok minus one thing." Mew says, Ash itches his head, "Minus what?" "The first female you see, you will engage in intercourse for five days, even if they don't want it." Ash begins to wonder what intercourse means, Mew fades away, Pikachu sniffs Ash and jump onto his back, the doors of the Gym opens.

"Hi Ash! I hope you were not waiting too long." Ash sees Misty, her two piece blue green bikini sends his blood a fire, "Misty, you look beautiful!" He gets closer to her as she blushes, "You think I look beautiful…" He kisses her lips and that kiss lasts five minutes, "Misty, you love me, and I love you, so let me prove my love." Misty leads him to her room.

Ash awakes from his trip down memory lane, hang upside down and frozen to a tree next to Janic,

"What happened?" "Well Master, we got frozen to a tree by a ten year old who Zane happens to know and Zane now is trying to calm him down… do you have these flashback moments a lot?" Janic tells and asks the question, "Increasing as of late." Ash says and Janic looks confused, the Icy boy has ice crystals in his hand, Zane has a light blue flame in his,

"Zane, why did you stop being my friend?" "Zero, I still am your friend." Zane melts away the ice that started to form around his legs, "Then why are they here?" He points to Janic and Ash but Ash has vanished, "Where did the old guy go?" Zero looks around, wondering where he could have gone, Ash puts his index finger on Zero's forehead,

"Zero is your name huh? My name is Ash, nice to meet you." He shakes Zero's hand as Janic tries to free himself, but it doesn't work, Zero laughs at him, Zane walks over and messes with Zero's hair,

"Zero, I'm sorry for leaving you alone, please don't tell your brother and free my fat friend." Zero smiles and he freezes Janic to the tree, his body encased in about three inches of ice, Ash and Zane face palm themselves, Zero laughs, "You said freeze your fat friend, and I did." Zane puts his hands on Zero's shoulders, "I said free him not freeze him but I'll thaw him." Zane points his open palm at Janic and instantly he's on fire, and hits his head on a rock that was directly under where he was frozen at, Zero laughs, "I see why you haven't roasted the lard butt yet." Janic walks over with a huge knot on his head, he makes a fist and he wants to hit Zero but something in his gut says not to, so he breathes in and calms himself,

"Do not ever compare me to the Bleach character Omaeda, the name is Janic, nice to make your acquaintance." "Janic, where have I heard that name before…I can't remember right now, I'm Zero." Zero freezes Janic's hand, Ash flicks it and the icy layer falls off,

"Boys, now that we aren't trying to freeze and kill each other, we should get to Violet City so Janic here can challenge his first Gym." Zero looks at Janic, "So you're a noob, man you must vacuum." "Vacuum? What do you mean… I don't vacuum." They glare at each other, Zane breaks them up,

"Zero, stop calling him a noob when you are one yourself." Zero sighs, "Ok, but I have new pokemon and caught two by myself, but did he catch his first Pokemon by himself." Zane looks shocked, "You caught two pokemon?" Zero pulls out two pokeballs and sends out a Cloyster and Lapras, Zane looks at them and high fives Zero, "You even caught a Lapras, way to go!" Janic appears sad, Munchlax pops out and its happy mood cheers up his master a little bit, Ash claps for some strange reason,

"Zane, do you have a Flying Type?" "Why do you ask?" "I think we should have a race?" Janic and Zero return their pokemon, Ash sends out his Charizard, he smiles as Raichu awakes from its nap and high paws him, Zane sends out his Black Charizard, "A race between two Charizards, sounds nice but what is the catch?" Ash gets on his Charizard, and Raichu uses Iron Tail on Janic, "I taught him an aura technique before we left this morning but he still only can use it when he is mad, so don't get hit by Aura Wave more than five times and beat him to Violet City." Janic stands up, face has a nice impression of Raichu's tail, his eyes are glowing red, Zane grabs Zero and his race against Ash and a enraged Janic, who is launching a gust of aura at both of the Charizard riders.

Meanwhile at noon in Violet City, Silver finish reading the paper, he looks in the direction of Route 30 and 31, laughing to himself.

"They sure pick a fun looking game…Zane better be able to explain himself." He pets his Shiny Glaceon after giving it some nice country style Moo-Moo-Milk, and he feeds his Shiny Vulpix some fire type pokemon food and he continues to wait as he sees a member of Team Rocket exiting a pokemart with a box that says,

'_This Box does not have a torture toy inside'_

Silver whispers something into his Shiny Glaceon's ear and it begins to follow the Rocketeer.

In the darkness of Union Cave, five female Team Rocket members restrain a twelve year old girl with red hair, she wears a fire design bikini top and dark blue jeans with fire symbols on her butt pockets as a woman with dark purple hair, has on a Team Rocket white executive dress and a sword at her side.

"I thought I told you to strip her of her pokeballs." "Mistress Lyn, we found none on her, Ma'am." Lyn walks over and slashes off the girls belt, her jeans fall to her ankles, and the poke balls roll off the belt, "What do you call that Grunt?" "Po..Pokeballs Ma'am." Lyn smacks her to the ground then grabs the girl's chin, "You have such a beautiful body for a girl your age, I can't wait to use it." The girl kicks Lyn, which make Lyn begin to spark off with electricity, and the girl is shocked until she faints.

"Ma'am, I have returned with the package of your's." The only male grunt places the box in front of Lyn, she opens it up and she smiles.

Our Heroes continued their journey, new friends and new threats appear, yet they're more questions now to answer: Are the Ancestral Legendaries still sleeping? Why does Shiny Mew appear to be the true god of Pokemon? Are Ash and Misty married now? Is Zero, Silver's little brother? And why in the world did Ash force Janic to use his powers before starting that racing? And will our heroes be able to save that poor girl from the torturous hands of Lyn? We should hopefully answer these questions and many more next chapter.


	3. Clashing Destinies part 3: Odd Victory

Pokemon: Masters of the Vast Future

Author's Note: I worked on this for a good amount of time, and hope it makes sense, basically Ash, who is now 28 years old, has finally became a Pokemon Master and he now hopes to begin training some young trainers, and most of this story is about some of the ocs that will be in this story, it's a small introduction to the many I may put in but I can't forget about the canon characters that everybody loves, and this will be teen rated unless you, the readers, want M rated material, then I will change it. One other thing, I made the Clashing Destinies a three part saga because important stages are going to multi-part saga with a minimum of three parts and a maximum of seven parts usually.

Chapter #3: Clashing Destinies Part 3: Odd Victory

At the Violet City Gym, which has gotten more challenge, Falkner sits inside a cage over the mile high battlefield, he looks like he is in a state of nirvana, a rough blast of wind comes through the openings in the gym and hit Falkner, he opens his eyes,

"It appears that I shall have some exciting challengers in the near future." A Pidgeot, a Noctowl, and a Skarmory encircle Falkner's cage.

By the East entrance of the City, two Charizards, one black and one normal, battle one another, flamethrower meets flamethrower as their riders, Ash on his, Zane and Zero riding Zane's, maneuver through the air while an angered Janic, who is testing out a sample of his powers yet he is having a difficult time hitting his moving targets, Zero laughs and makes faces at Janic, he growls and he begins to speed up from running to a full Aura sprint, Zane looks back,

"Zero, did Janic just get faster?" Zero nods in agreement, Zane taps his charizard's neck, he speeds up, Ash's also increases its speed, they are neck and neck, the pokemon center is now in sight, the claws comes out and the Charizards slashes at each other, Ash jumps off his and lands at the bottom of some stairs that lead to the pokemon center, Zero leaps off and onto a solid disk made of ice, while Zane lands on top step of the stairs, Ash climbed the stairs and the Charizards land on the ground, they give each other the numbs up, "Sir Ash, was that a test, wasn't it?" Ash smiles and he returns his Charizard,

"Maybe, it was." Ash lets Raichu off his shoulder, Zane calls back his Charizard as Silver walks out of the pokemon center, his appearance forces Zane to take a few steps back, Zero smiles and runs over to Silver, "Big Brother, me and Zane made some new friends and, and I caught me a Sneail and, and…" Silver pats Zero on the back,

"Zero calm down, you got petty of time to tell me." Silver walks over to Zane, he shakes like a leaf, "Well done, Zane, you may be late has a Slowpoke, but you kept my little brother from causing too much trouble." Zane breathes a sigh of relief, Ash walks up and puts out his hand.

"Your Silver, the Psychic Destroyer is what most people call you, I'm Ash, the Pokemon Master." Silver yawns, "Please excuse me, I already knew who you are, I also know you forgot to call your wife last night." Ash looks stun, Zero and Zane both watch Ash as he begins to try to figure out how Silver knew that, "If your wondering how I knew that, keyword: Psychic" The ground begins to shake, Ash looks behind him and sees nothing but a huge gut slam into his face, and he sent into the side of the Pokemon Center, Janic charges at Raichu, who has been observing the conversation, although Janic doesn't realizes that he isn't moving an inch and floats in the middle air, Silver walks over to the fat boy and jiggles his flabby arms,

"Who the heck are you?" Silver glares at the fat man after his question, he punch the fat man in the gut, it jiggles in a funny way, Zero and Zane bust out laughing, Silver taps Janic's forehead, he falls to the ground, dirt covers his face, "Is this large gutted monster your's, Ashy Hoe?" Janic fears the intimidating look of Silver as Ash stands up and sighs,

"Silver, the fat guy is my student, please leave him alone and stop calling me Ashy Hoe!" Silver laughs evilly, "Sorry, the last thing I can not do, Ashy Hoe!" Janic stands up, dusts himself off and shakes his fist at Raichu, it shocks him, "So Lard butt, do you have a name?" Janic grinds his teeth a little but sigh after realizing who he was in the presence of,

"My name is Janic, why does everyone compare me to a horrible fat man, I'm not lard butt." Silver looks at Janic, "Ok, Meatshield." He says calmly hiding his annoyance, Zane starts to head inside the pokemon center,

"Guys, I'm hungry so lets get lunch before heading to the Gym." Zero and Silver look a bit confounded by the fact that Zane said he was hungry, he almost never says it, he usually just eats what he roasts alive not prepared food, everyone heads into the Center for lunch.

Back inside Union Cave, screams echo through the cave, Lyn holds a trigger, she presses it in, 666 volts of electricity are sent through the girl's body, she screams as her body flails about, Lyn smiles.

"You must be enjoying this cause I am!" Lyn's grunts also smile as the tears begins to rain down from the girls cheeks, Silver's Shiny Glaceon sees this and begins to sprint back to Violet City, Lyn rises the voltage, and gets a joker smile.

In front of the Violet City Gym, Janic, Silver, Zane, Zero, and Ash stands, Janic looks nervous, yet Zero looks calm and collective, the doors open, they enter and see the real size of the Gym, Janic twitches,

"The battlefield is near the roof!" Stairs leading to the battlefield spiral around the walls of the Gym, Ash itches his head, "Wow, it looks like Falkner got with the times." Silver laughs and looks at Zero,

"Zero, Janic, who ever gets to the top first, get to battle Failner first." Zero starts up the stairs, Janic follows yet he can't compete with Zero's speed, Zane smirks, Ash sighs, "Silver, that isn't a fair contest, but I think you wanted to see if my student could even get to the top right?" Zane looks at Silver, "Ash, your right about seeing if he could to the top but I think he will have more fun with what we are about to do." Everyone looks confused as Silver's Shiny Glaceon appears before them, it growls in a pattern, Silver nods,

"Silver, what the heck is going on?" "Zane, me, you and Meatshield are going to Union Cave, my Glaceon has found your sister." Zane looks fired up as they teleport to the roof, Ash looks shocked,

"Silver, you and your powers are useful." "Yes I know Ash and can you please watch Zero for me?" Ash nods in acceptance of the task, Zero makes it to the top, he cheers for victory over Janic, Falkner jumps down from his cage, feathers fall down with him, he sees Ash and the others.

"Ash, the Pokemon Master, its been years since we last met, and so how have you been?" "Falkner, you look well, I've been good." Falkner sees Zero, "Well now, I've heard of a icy trainer, are you that trainer kid?" Zero glares at Falkner, he is unfazed by the glare until a cold chill begins to run down his spine,

"Feeling cold yet, Mister Falkner?" Falkner jumps to the other side of the battlefield as Janic finally makes it to the top, out of breath yet he looks a bit energized, he makes his way to the bleachers, and sits in the third row, he sighs as Zane and Silver move themselves to the same row, Zero sends out his Glaceon, Falkner's Noctowl swoops down and lands on the battlefield, the referee steps up and readies the traditional flags,

"Battle between Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader and the challenger, Zero from Saffron City is about to begin." Silver taps Janic on the shoulder, "You want to help me and Zane out with something, so you don't have to be bored watching a quick fight." Janic stands up and uses his gut like a drum, Zane laughs a little,

"If I join you for this quest, do I have to climb the stairs again?" "Maybe." "Alright lets go!" Janic yells, Silver and Zane stand up, "Zero, me, Zane, and your new friend are going to save a friend, I want Failner defeated by the time we get back, ok?" Silver yells and interrupts the referee, Zero gives the numbs up, Silver, Zane, and Janic disappear, Ash observes quietly, the ref clears his throat,

"Battle begin!" Zero's Glaceon and Falkner's Noctowl clash in the center of the field.

In front of Union Cave on Route 32, Silver, Zane, and Janic appear, Janic looks like he's about to throw up, he runs to the nearest bush and you know, while Silver and Zane sigh,

"What he hasn't teleported before?" Janic cleans off his face, "Of coarse I haven't, I never been around psychic trainers before!" Silver chuckles a little as Zane grabs a Rocketeer from behind and drags her over to Silver, "Zane, I knew you like a dirty girl but you know better than to mount her in front of us." Zane looks at how he was positioned over her, and it doesn't help that his fly was down,

"Its not what it looks like, I was about to interrogate her, that's all." Janic laughs at Zane, he fires a fireball at the fat target and Janic was put on his butt, "That will teach you to laugh at me, now then, Rocket grunt where is the Executive named Lyn?" The grunt tries to get up but Zane keeps her down,

"I'll never tell you!" She spills on Silver's boots, he becomes infuriated, his eyes turn black as night, Zane is lifted off of the foolish girl, she begins to see horrors that defy explanation, her skin bleeds out, her veins pop out and her pulse slows down, "Ki…Kill…Me!" Her finger nails fall off, her hairs turns grey as her skin starts to raisin itself, Silver glares at her, she feels the hectic pain, she grabs her own throat and chokes herself until she doesn't feel the pain, Silver closes his eyes, Janic saw the raw rage, he runs into the cave, fearing if he said the wrong thing, he would have faced a similar punishment, Zane walks up to Silver,

"You feeling better, Lord Silver." Silver looks into the cave, "Much and he was wise yet foolish." "Foolish, what do you mean?" "He has no idea where she is, and he can't see." Silver and Zane walks into the cave, Zane uses his fiery powers as a lantern.

In the depths of Union Cave, Lyn's grunts hear heavy foot steps, two of them enter the small area where Lyn was shocking the poor girl,

"Mistress Lyn, we have heard foot steps, with your permission, we shall engage it." Lyn gives the trigger to the grunt, "I'll deal with the fool myself, I want you to keep her tame." She has a pokeball in her hand as she climbs the naturally formed stairs, Janic falls down through a hole, he screamed a little, he hears people coming he tries to blend into the darkness of the cave, five Rocketeers walk pass Janic, he holds his breath but can't hold his gas, they find him and he starts running in the dark, after sliding down a hidden slope, Janic sends out Munchlax,

"Munchlax, use Rollout to clasp the path!" Munchlax balls up, and bounces of the roof of the cave and the pillars block the slope, he smiles but Munchlax stops rolling as a Scyther appears behind him, slashing it into the wall, Janic tries to get over to Munchlax but a fine edged sword pierces his right shoulder, a shock that equals the force of a lightening bolt rushes through out Janic's flabby body,

"Boy, I don't know who you are but you just landed yourself into my torture cave." Janic can't move yet his mind just wouldn't shut up, "Lovely! I'm going to die by the hands of a cougar!" His mind is screaming as Lyn pulls the sword out, on the other side of the collapsed wall, the grunts smirk at the sound of Lyn's sword leaving flesh,

"That kid is shrewd, Mistress loves to remove…" A rock hits the grunt in the head, Silver and Zane glare at them, "What does your Mistress love to remove? Cause I'm ready to remove some morons out of our way!" Zane readies his flames but Silver's hands glow and the rocky wall falls down and knocks out the grunts,

"Sorry, I did not want them to send out their annoying Zubats and Golbats." Silver says as they pass over the grunts and see Janic against a wall, bleeding from the shoulder and chest, Lyn smiling, "You're hopeless without us, aren't you, Meat Shield?" Lyn looks over and sees Silver and Zane, she grabs Janic and puts her sword at his throat,

"So you all are here to save the girl, well I'm shocked, I never thought three boys would come to save one meaningless girl." Zane is a little angered by her statement but he restrains himself, Silver laughs, "If you think we'll bend our knees because you got the fat kid then you got another thing coming…" "Silver, is it, the so call Psychic King of Destruction, you are as wise as the rumors for told, but why on earth would you sacrifice this fatty?" Lyn press the edge of her sword on Janic's neck, small drops of blood leak out of the tiny cut, Munchlax sees his master is in trouble and tries to get over to him but Lyn's Scyther slashes Munchlax into the cave wall, and he goes through it causing a huge rumble in the cave,

"Munchlax!" Janic forces himself out of Lyn's hold, she growls as lightening leaves the tip of her blade and Janic feels the harsh impact of the lightening on his back, Zane begins to move but Silver stops him, "If he can't beat her then he hasn't the right to live." Zane nods, Janic stands up, panting alittle as his Munchlax pops through the hole and Headbutts Scyther right back to Lyn, "So old lady, you do realize that my fat reduced the damage from you bolt of lightening, but how does your sword shot lightening anyway?" Lyn laughs and slams her sword into the ground.

"Fat one, I may answer if you can beat my Scyther." Her Scyther growls as Munchlax points at it, "Munchlax use Tackle!" Munchlax charges at Scyther, failing to notice the spiraling wind around it, "Razor Wind now!" Fierce winds begin to cut up Munchlax, Janic catches his pokemon as it falls to the ground, Munchlax looks exhausted but willing to continue, "Munchlax enough, you took too much damage…" Scyther appears behind them and slashes at them, Janic moves Munchlax out of the way and takes the slash head on, his blood spills on the cave floor, meanwhile Silver and Zane went on head, they see the last two grunts, one of them is pressing in a trigger, Zane walks up,

"Crap, it's the fire user, run aghhhhhh!" Before the grunt could finish his statement, Zane roasted both grunts with a blue flame, Silver grabs the trigger, that was unharmed, "Silver, please do not press the trigger!" Silver smirks and puts his finger on the trigger, the red hair girl stands up and grabs Zane's arm,

"Brother!" She says with tears in her eyes as Zane removes the connectors of the shocking torture device, "Blair, you save now that's all that matters." She slaps Zane, Silver chuckles a little, "I told you, Brother, call me Blaze!" Zane lit himself up, "Sister, I'm sorry if everybody only remembers your looks and not your name, they're morons, because I know the girl under the looks, your kind, loving, and at times a little short tempered…" "Wait, I'm short tempered!" Blaze lit herself up too but Zane hugs her, "Yet even with that temper, you're my sister and I'll call you by your real name whenever I choose to and I'm sorry for not keeping you save from that woman." Silver is barely enjoying the family reunion so he picks up Blaze's jeans, her belt and her pokeballs, he uses his powers to fix her belt, he then tosses everything over to her,

"I know you guys were having a moment…but Zane, we need to make sure fatty is dead or not." Zane stands up as Blaze jumps up and puts her pants, her belt, and her poke balls on herself in less than fifteen seconds, "Fatty, you guys let a boy I never met deal with that puke of a hag?" They begin to rush back the way Silver and Zane came, "Blaze, I needed to test your brother's new friend and besides I could have let Zero come in the fatty's place." Blaze gets a creped out look on her face as they get near to where Janic is in a tight rope situation, his Munchlax uses Rollout to bounces off the cave walls and forces Lyn's Scyther to be on the defensive, Janic still feels the blood ooze out of the large wound on his chest, he falls to his knees, Lyn laughs.

"It looks like your finished, fat brat. Scyther end that blob." Her sword at his neck, she readies to cleave his head right off his shoulders as her Scyther builds up Razor Wind around itself and Munchlax hits the windy barrier and is KO by it yet Scyther launches the attack at the same time as Lyn brings her sword down, Blaze thrust a fireball at Lyn, she slashes it in two as Blaze's Flareon shields Munchlax from the Razor Wind with Protect, "Hey Old Hag, leave fluffy alone!" Blaze is surrounded by natural colored flames, her exposed skin glows light orange, her Flareon's eyes are red as the embers from its flames begin to encircle Scyther, "Flareon use Fire Spin!" Flareon lets loose a small spinning flame, it makes control with the embers and Scyther is roasted in a huge spinning flame, Lyn returns it back to one of her pokeballs, "Well now, I've had my fun with you kids, I must be leaving now." She turns her back as Silver steps into the room, she walks down a path, Blaze follows her, "Get back her, you hag!" She looks down the path Lyn went down and uses a fireball to illuminate the path, no one is there, she walks back to where Janic was, he is unresponsive, Zane sears the wound shut, Silver laughs,

"Ok, Silver, what's got you laughing?" Silver grabs Zane and Blaze, bringing them into a huddle up, "Would you two mind playing along with my make the fat guy seem like a hero plan?" Blaze looks at Janic, seeing his face that seems cute to her,

"Silver this plan of your's sounds like its just a way for you to gain leverage over fluffy in the near future." Zane and Silver both grin evilly.

Thirty minutes later, back in Violet City, in front of the gym, Janic stands unconscious with Blaze in his arm, Silver and Zane stand next to him, "Ok, we're all set." Silver snaps his fingers, Janic awakes, he looks around,

"Where in the halo am I? and what just happened to me?" Janic finally looks down, seeing the beauty of Blaze, he gets a nosebleed, Zane claps his hands, "Well done, Janic, you saved my sister…now can you get your hands off of her?" Janic freaks out at the sight of Zane's angered face, he rushes over to a bench and gentle puts Blaze down, Silver walks over,

"Fatty, you don't remember your epic display of your aura, it sent the Team Rocket Executive blasting off again then you killed the last two grunt bare handed and you pick her up and sprinted back here, you were as fast as Arcanine!" Janic looks confounded, "The last thing I remember was that crazy woman's sword at my throat…" Blaze begins to awaken, Janic looks at her crimson hair,

"Its you, the fluffy hero who saved me and my marvelous body from the trashy old hag…" She grabs Janic's chin, he blushes, Zane looks annoyed by what his sister is about to do, "You deserve a reward." Janic sees the blackish fire about to consume him and he somehow dodges it and rushes inside of the gym, beginning his travel up the long stairway, Zane frowns because he missed his target, "You missed!" Silver says bluntly, "Silver, why do you want fluffy dead?" "Blaze dear, I'm not sure how he will benefit our group but he is funny to be around…" Silver pats her on the head, "Don't worry, he's staying alive for now." Blaze is ready to jump up into the air but saw her brother's face and she chose to hind her emotions, Silver peers in her predictable mind and a few things that he shouldn't have, he then thinks to himself, "That girl, we'll need to have a discussion about her boy toy problems." They walk into the gym and take the elevator that was opposite of the steps. A minute later, Janic reaches the top, Zero sit in the stands, a smile on his face as Silver, Zane, and Blaze take a seat, Ash looks over.

"Well now, Zane that's your younger sister…you really look like your mother." Blaze smiles a bit as Janic looks at Falkner, who looks as calm as a summer breeze.

"Janic, your name, most challengers never climb the stairway twice, you must really want this badge?" Falkner holds up the Zephym Badge, Janic looks at it, his eyes sparkles as his wound opens, Silver bursts at in laughter. "Ahh, fatty your wounds must have reopened…" He points at Janic, the classic psychic outline glow appears and Janic begins to levitate, his body is moved to the stands, Silver puts a finger on Janic's wound, "Well Fatty, you're hurt pretty badly, I don't think even my psychic healing could help…" Falkner glares at Janic,

"Silver, if he isn't in battling shape soon, then I'm done." Silver looks at Falkner, he begins to force Falkner to the ground, Blaze stands up, fire in her eyes, "Yo Failner! I wanted to battle you after Fluffy but I guess the lady must go first." Janic gets a tic off look on his face,

"Girl, I wish you would have said that earlier…why? Because I'm a gentlemen and the job of a proper gentleman and a host is to make women happy." Blaze chuckles at Janic's statement, Silver, Zane and Zero force Janic to the bleachers and he feels ice cover his body and flames roast his face while Silver mutes Janic as Blaze flips through the air and lands on the challengers' side of the battlefield, "So you ready to get burn, Failner?" Falkner gets into a battle stance,

"Prepare yourself for my Feathery Wrath!" Falkner glares at Blaze, she glares back.

Our Heroes continued their journey, new friends have appeared and only Falkner stands in the way of two of our heroes. New questions are now abound: Does Ash ever admit that he is married to Misty? Why is he still around? Will Silver kill Janic before Zane does? Why does Falkner Glare at Blaze first? And Does our overweight hero even have other pokemon on him? We should hopefully answer these questions and many more next chapter.


	4. Burst of Heat

Pokemon: Masters of the Vast Future

Author's Note: I worked on this for a good amount of time, and hope it makes sense, basically Ash, who is now 28 years old, has finally became a Pokemon Master and he now hopes to begin training some young trainers, and most of this story is about some of the ocs that will be in this story, it's a small introduction to the many I may put in but I can't forget about the canon characters that everybody loves, and this will be teen rated unless you, the readers, want M rated material, then I will change it.

Chapter #4: The Burst of Heat

Inside of the Violet City Gym, Falkner stands facing his latest Challenger, Blaze, she tosses out a pokeball, and her cute Flareon rushes out of the white light, Falkner closes his eyes and a Pidgetto descents from one of the cages on the roof,  
"Girl, I hope you're like your mother when she battles." The referee waves the flags to begin, "Flareon, use Shadow Ball then Fire Spin!" The black and purple orb is unleash by the yellow and orange fire it rushes at Pidgetto, "Whirlwind." The tempest of wind sends the shadow ball off coarse but the bird is surrounded by the flames, Falkner smirks, "Spin and use Gust!" The flames begin to spin it the opposite direction and disburses it, Pidgetto is unharmed, Blaze looks infuriated,  
"Failner, I shall not lose to the weakest of the Johto Gym Leaders! Flareon, Flare Blitz!" Blaze roars as Flareon is engulfed by the bluish white fires of Flare Blitz, Falkner yawns,  
"Your taunting is nothing, now Pidgetto uses Bravebird." The bird suddenly is veiled in a blue energy that looks like fire but is not fire, and the two pokemon clash in the center of the battlefield and continue to clash in the air and on the ground, meanwhile our crowd watches quietly except our large gutted friend, Janic sits, enjoying the view of Blaze, he doesn't know why he is enjoying looking at a girl, because back on the island that he called home, there really wasn't any girls, only female teachers, his classmates were all guys, he calm sits back in his seat, Zane looks over and sees how Janic is looking at his sister and Zane wants to throw a fireball at him but Silver grabs his shoulder,  
"We can have a little fun with this…" Silver and Zane sneak over, Ash chuckles a little as he thinks to himself,  
"Teenagers going to make funny of a preteen just because he like a girl yet he has no idea what those feelings are yet, I remember when I was…" Ash face palms himself, "Crap, I never was a teenager!" He does not realizes that he just said that part out loud, Zero, Zane, Silver and Janic look over at Ash, he looks at their faces, knowing he just do something stupid, "What I meant to say was when I was a teenager, no girl would have worn clothing like!" He points at Blaze since her top is a bikini and her jeans are getting burn to a cinder by the loose fire and energy being released by the clashing pokemon, her bikini bottom is being revealed, Blaze gets mad and blasts Ash with a fireball before anyone could stop her, Falkner laughs to himself and thinks,  
"Smooth Ashy Boy, I was not ready to hear his explanation what happen years ago yet." His Pidgetto and Blaze's Flareon took massive damage from their attacks, both are panting as Silver and Zane sit next to Janic, ignoring the now frozen Ash, Janic doesn't realizes they are even next to him,  
"What you doing, Meatshield?" Silver asks, Janic sighs,  
"I don't know why but I can't stop looking at her." Janic ignoring the nickname, Zane taps his shoulder,  
"Which one, the Flareon or my sister?" Janic rises an eyebrow,  
"That Flareon is a girl!? And when did you guys get here?!" Janic jumps out of his skin and land on a well placed fireball by Zane, everyone laughs at Janic even Falkner, Blaze smirks as her opponent takes his eyes off the battlefield,  
"Oh may goodness, that fat kid is hilarious!" Falkner laughs even hard as Janic stops flipping out over his fire roasted butt,  
"What did you call me?" Janic begins to glow reddish as Silver moves, staying ever so quiet, Zane stops trying to light Janic on fire as Falkner continues to laugh,  
"I called you fat! What's wrong tubby? Don't like being call fat, I'll call you tubby instead." Janic wants to hit Falkner but if he does, he may not be able to get the gym badge he wants yet you can see that they want to kill each other as the referee raised up the flag on Blaze's side of the field,  
"Pidgetto is unable to battle, Flareon wins!" Falkner looks at his Pidgetto, fire has complete overtaken the battlefield, Blaze smiled as her Flareon growls like its recharged, Janic points at Falkner,  
"Hey Fuckner, learn to pay attention to the battle and not my butt." Falkner grinds his teeth but before he could command it his massive Pidgeot knocks Janic's flaming butt on to the frozen Ash, he breaks the ice,  
"Get this butt away from me!" Zero gets an idea, he somehow lifts Janic, and freezes him,  
"Fear the frozen butt!" Ash starts to run from Zero and a frozen Janic's butt, everyone even the referee gets those anime blue lines over the faces, Ash knows he could try to stop Zero but he doesn't know how strong his ice powers are so he sighs and jumps down to the very bottom of the gym, Zero follows with Janic in hand, the referee look like he was going to be sick,  
"I think that was a little much, Silver, stop Zero he is your brother." Zane says but Silver sigh,  
"He was getting bored, and besides he'll be calm later which means a better night for all of you." Zane nods knowing Silver just said all of you, Falkner looks at Blaze,  
"Now that…that is over with, Noctowl decent!" He quickly returns his Pidgetto as his Noctowl appears, it bats away the flames, Flareon look ready to finish this battle, the referee lowers his arms and before he could even say begin the pokemon clash in the center, their head bash into each other, both look optimistic,  
"Noctowl uses Zen Headbutt!" Noctowl's head begin to glow purplish and Flareon is set to take the hit, Noctowl charges at her, she could barely dodges the head butts, Blaze look confounded, but then she snaps her finger,  
"Flareon use Fire Spin!" Fire pour out of Flareon's little mouth as Noctowl heads directly into the spinning fire and bashs right into her stomach, landing on her back, the Noctowl flaps its wings, waiting for the dust to clear, and moments later, Flareon is KO'd,  
"Flareon is unable to battle, Noctowl wins." Falkner smiles, Blaze returns her Flareon, "I hope your ready for a one minute defeat." Falkner laughs as Blaze sends out her pokemon,  
"An emerald chicken against an owl, lets see if you can back up your statement." The pokemon clash in the center of the field while on the ground level and outside of the gym, Ash is still running from Zero, who has Janic's frozen butt as a weapon,  
"Frozen Fart Cannon!" Janic farts and its crystallized by Zero's icy power, Ash block the physical part of the attack with an aura barrier, but the smell pierces the barrier and he begins to choke on the gases, "Ze…ro stop…th…this and kil…kill the fla…flack of Fearow that…is coming." Zero turns around and smiles evilly, "Meatshield, time for Fart Beam!" Janic looks confused and before he could say anything, Zero presses a pressure point on Janic's gut, it begins to growl and Zero drops Janic, butt up in the air and goes behind Ash, "I hope you got a stronger barrier up your sleeves." Ash quickly makes a huge barrier, thick yet thin, Janic unleashes a beam of deathly gas from between his cheeks that destroys the Fearow flack to an atomic level, and now all of Violet City smells like Tauros crap, Ash looks amazed yet disgusted as Zero laughs, Janic stands up and looks at Zero,  
"This is why I do not fart, it freaking smells horrible!" Ash walks over to Janic, "You did not see what we saw and you are never farting again unless we need to kill something that is as ugly as messed up Dustox, understood?" Janic laughs, "If you mean Aizen from that TV show I watch that is called Bleach, then I understand." Ash pats Janic on the head, "Good, now lets go back in the gym before we get charged for disrupting the peace." Ash hears a motorcycle and sees Officer Jenny and her Growlithe, charging at them, Ash grabs Zero then him and Janic begin to run at their top physical speed.  
At the Top of the Violet City Gym, Falkner loses stressed by how strong Blaze's pokemon is, his Noctowl is falling to the ground, she smiles as her pokemon's foot lights up in an green fire,  
"Blaze Kick, Blaziken!" Her Blaziken makes contact with Noctowl and it was completely engulfed, Zane and Silver smile as Noctowl slammed down, the Referee raises the flag on Blaze's side,  
"The Challenger, Blaze has defeated the Gym leader." Blaze jumps for joy with her Blaziken, Falkner walks over, "Nice job, Blaze, your mother taught you well." He raises his hand for a handshake, Blaze shakes his hand,  
"Thank you but I trained myself." Falkner laughes to himself as does Zane, Silver yawns,  
"Nice battle over all but Falkner, you gave up at the end which made me bored." And as he said that he sensed something, and smiles, "Falkner your last opponent of the day is coming soon." Falkner smirks at Silver's statement as his Skarmory and his Pidgeot land next to him,  
"I hope its that lard butt, I will show him the bigger they are the harder they fall…"  
At the entrance of the Gym, Ash, Zero, and Janic stand, Janic tries to catch his breathe as Zero points at Officer Jenny who has her Growlithe ready to use Flamethrower,  
"Freeze!" Zero jumps up,  
"Ok." Ash and Janic make an attempt to stop Zero but they were too slow and the ground begins to freeze around Jenny and her Growlithe, suddenly a mysterious teen appears, grabbing Officer Jenny and her Growlithe as pillars of ice rise were they were just standing, "Hey, you ruined my popsicles party." Zero glaces at the teen whose sky blue eyes begin to glow.  
"The Pokemon master Ash, the Frozen Nightmare Zero, and um… who is the fat guy?" Janic looks angered but a huge gust of wind encircles him, "Stay calm big guy, I'm not your opponent unless you lose to my father in a gym battle." Ash puts his hand on Janic's shoulder while Zero is wondering why his trainer title doesn't sound right to him, "Janic here is my pupil, he has the power of controlling aura like I can and this is going to be his first gym battle, Ace." Ace, he is known as the Sky Playboy and he is son of Falkner, lands on the ground and makes sure Officer Jenny touched the ground too, she leaves blushing and has a phone number in her hand, Janic runs into the gym, enraged by the fact that he is being made fun of by all most everyone, thus his emotional state is unstable which means he doesn't realizes he is running up the stairs again when the elevator was waiting to be used.  
Back outside, Ace looks at Ash's weird smile, "Ok, what is with that smile, Mr. Ketchum?" Ash stops smiling, "Young Ace, I smiled because he has more endurance than I thought which means I can train him the way I had train myself to control it after I completed my journey around all of the regions." Ace itches his chin, "Your also posting the battles that happened today on Poketube, aren't you?" Ash nods.  
At the battlefield, Falkner laughs as Janic stands huffing and puffing,  
"I am amazed by you, Lard Butt, I'd never thought someone be stupid enough to climb the stairs again after climbing them once." Janic grinds his teeth as the referee holds up the flags,  
"The last battle of the day is between the gym leader, Falkner and the rookie challenger, Janic!" Silver and Zane hope he is entertaining in his battle as Blaze is going through Janic's backpack,  
"What's this?" She pulls out a pokemon egg that was inside one of those glass egg containers, Zane looks over, "Blair, what are you doing?" Blaze looks up, "Brother, I know this looks bad but there is a logical reason for me searching through Janic's bag…" Silver laughs as Zane begins to frown, "Every single time you meet a boy, you look through their backpacks to see what kind of person there might be." Blaze holds the egg of Janic's right next to her chest, "Well Brother, if I can say one thing before you ring my ears out, this egg is so warm as if its close to hatching." Silver moves himself next to Blaze, and touches the egg,  
"Blaze, please lightly warm it up more, he says he is cold." Blaze is shocked but knows not better so she warms the egg as Falkner's Skarmory lands in the middle of the battlefield, Janic shakes from that fact that he still feels numb from the freezing treatment he received,  
"What?! You scared fat little boy!" Janic grabs one of his poke balls, and from the white light appeared a Chansey, her sweet bowing to her opponent surprizes Falkner, yet he still wants to be an butt face, "Wow, I thought you have a more intimidating pokemon." Janic stays quiet and the referee begins to put down the flags, "Begin!" Janic's anger becomes focused at Falkner's Skarmory,  
"Glare!" Chansey's sweet face turns villainous and Skarmory can only see a lonely purple void with Chansey's dark side glaring at him, Falkner watches those eyes as well and he sees what appears to be a dark and cruel nurse Joy, and he screams, Janic begins to look calmer than he was, "Chansey be nice and use Wake-Up Slap until they awake from their delusions." Chansey goes and smacks Skarmory and Falkner, they jump and watch Chansey, "Please no more!" Janic stands firmly and kind of commandingly, "Never say anything that offends me and any other heavy or out of shape person again, then I may not use Chansey's Glare again that actually seems more like a day-mare." Falkner laughs, "Skarmory use Flash!" Skarmory opens his wings and the sunlight reflects right into Chansey's eyes and she begins to rub them, "Skarmory Steel Wing and Quick Attack together." Skarmory starts up the assault on Chansey, who is just taking the hits, Janic relaxes even more, Silver notices the change in Janic's attitude and nods. Coming off the elevator, Ash with Zero on his shoulder and Ace is following him,  
"How is he doing and why in the world is he not doing anything?!" Ash notices Chansey taking hit after hit, Zane pulls Zero off of Ash, "Ash, he is doing fine, Chansey are one of the pokemon that can be called a tank, and besides, most Chansey are owned by Nurse Joys so most people have no idea how they are in combat." Ash sighs and looks at Blaze, and the egg as it begins to bounce around, thus she giggles,  
"Its so close now." It bounces out of her arms as Falkner points at Chansey, "Finish it with Bravebird!" Skarmory gains that blue energy around it, Janic smirks as does Chansey,  
"Its time for you to face Chansey's Revenge!" Chansey smiles with a burst of built up energy expanding out and slamming Skarmory into a wall, Falkner looks shocked, "Well, well somebody has learned a few tricks from the Joys but now I realizes how your Chansey knows Glare, only one Joy could have shown you how that, so unstable you must be." Janic now is cold and not just his skin, he is mentally cold, Skarmory flies over Chansey, he covers his face with one hand, "Mercy is now out the window, Chansey use Egg Bomb." Chansey turns around and growls slightly, Janic nods coldly and everyone wonders why Chansey doesn't want to use Egg Bomb except Silver, who already knows almost everything, Blaze doesn't like the way Janic is acting, the coldness and near heartlessness, it worries her, as the egg bounces back onto her lap and she gets an idea.  
"Please Janic's egg, warm up that kind heart of his." She readies to throw the egg but Janic's Chansey unscrews the egg on its belly and a foul smell is instantly detected and Skarmory begins to fly higher, yet Chansey delivers that smelly egg with one good throw, Skarmory falls to the ground after the small explosion and it is KO'd,  
"Skarmory is unable to battle and unable to breathe, Chansey wins." The referee says as Blaze throws the egg at Janic and it hits him right in the head, Chansey laughs and dusts off the egg and made sure there was no cracks, "What the halo was that for?" Blaze gets flaming horns on her head and a flaming tail,  
"What you ask?! You were acting like Zero when he isn't called an angel, you were not yourself, so cold you were…" Blaze shakes a little, Zero wanted to say something but Zane and Silver stopped him, "I don't like that, there is enough cold hearted people around, I thought you were different." She cries a little and Janic realizes what happened after looking at Skarmory that is getting airlifted out of the gym by a couple dozen wild Pidgey, "It happened again." Everyone now wonders why Janic said that but Falkner doesn't care and snaps his fingers,  
"I'm sorry for interrupting this emotional moment but this is a gym battle and Pidgeot is sick of waiting." Pidgeot soars down and blows Chansey off her feet, Janic wants to get angry again but Silver jumps down and punches Falkner,  
"The only reason why I did that is that he needs to get his emotional problems out in the open besides your son here too." Falkner looks at Ace, who turns his back due to losing even more respect for his father, Falkner sighs, "Ok, I guess I can wait since I'm going to get scolded either way." Silver goes back to his seat, Janic grabs the egg and sees a note on it, he reads it and falls on his butt, he begins to laughs, Blaze looks confused and Zane smiles,  
"Silver, why do we always attract the crazies?" Silver ignores Zane for the first time ever due to the fact Zane just asked his first stupid question since they met, Ash laughs a little as well, Zero looks around,  
"What's so funny?" Silver pats his brother on the head, "Zero, today everyone is a bit crazy." Zero begins to laugh as well, the referee turns around and looks at Silver,  
"Will the weird break be over soon?" Silver nods and Janic stands up, "Sorry everyone…I kind of when dark…" Silver coughs,  
"Aren't we all a little dark at times? Now shut up and continue to entertain us since the referee needs to get home to his aroused wife." The referee waves the flag to restart the battle as he blushes ever so slightly, Falkner raises his hand and Pidgeot quickly flies up, then soars down at Chansey, she was forced to the ground by that Aerial Ace which seemed closer to fly,  
"Rookie mistake kid, not staying focused on your opponent will cost you." Janic grinds his teeth as Chansey pants a little, the pokemon egg begins to warm up even more, Janic's arms feel like he is on fire, "Hot, Hot, Hot!" Janic holds tight on the egg despite the burning pain, "Chansey use Double Slap when ready." Chansey charges at Pidgeot and tries to slap it but it dodges with ease, Falkner smirks, "Finish it with Wing Attack!" Pidgeot's wings glow and slam Chansey into the wall, she is KO'd.  
"Chansey is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins." Silver looks coldly at the egg in Janic's arms, and everyone else is wondering what pokemon Janic is going to pick, he looks nervous as heck and begins to think to himself, "HOW IN THE WORLD AM I GOING TO BE A FULL GROWN PIDGEOT?!" He begins to freak out as Silver breathes in and uses his psychic powers to telepathically communicate to Janic,  
"Meat shield, shut up and listen to me." Janic stops freaking out, "Silver, your in my head?" "I'm in anyone's and everyone's head who matters and congratulations you matter Meat Shield." Janic wants to glare at Silver but his gut growls 'No' so he doesn't, "Amazing, you literally listen to your gut, I will have to remember that…now in a minute or two that egg shall hatch and the little guy is going to be flaming…" Janic nods as Falkner points,  
"Please pick your last pokemon." Janic holds out the egg, "Falkner, the pokemon that hatches from this egg shall be my last." Falkner laughs, "I don't think that is allow." The referee pulls out the handbook that all refs carry in case of weird situations,  
"Actually it is allowed if it hatches within 5 minutes of declaring the selection of the pokemon and if failure of hatching, he losses that battle and he must clean the gym is that loss ends the match." Janic gulps as Falkner laughs evilly, the egg bounces onto the battlefield, Pidgeot lands when the egg glows brightly with flames cracking the surface of the egg shell, Falkner can't believe he is about to fight a newborn pokemon, the flames stop and fade as the pokemon pops out of the little bit of shell, it cries, Janic goes over, picks it up, "Your hungry aren't you little, hot Magby." He gentle rocks his arms back and forth, Silver snaps his fingers and appears a bottle filled with special Moo Moo Milk, it flows over to Janic,  
"Feed him the special Milk." Janic nods as everyone in the stands look at Silver, "If you all know any better you will focus your attention on the little guy." Magby jumps out of Janic's arms and he spits embers from his mouth, the referee drops the flags,  
"You may restart." Falkner's Pidgeot rushes in close to Magby only seconds after the ref finished speaking, "Aerial Ace." Magby is slammed right into the wall, everyone look disgusted except Falkner, "I guess I won this, better lu…" Falkner bites his tongue as a Smokescreen covers the field, "Pitiful, Pidgeot's Keen Eyes ability means that you can't ruin its accuracy, Janic laughs a little,  
"Do you ever shut up?! Seriously, I pray that the other Gym Leaders aren't this talkative, did you ever think that I was not worried about Pidgeot's accuracy, its your accuracy I was targeting!" Falkner can no longer see Pidgeot, Magby jumps up through the smoke and slaps his butt to taught Falkner, "Pidgeot use Hurricane, blow away the lard butt's chances of victory!" Magby breathes in as the hurricane blows away the smoke, "Magby use Ember!" A huge explosion of flames destroys the roof of the gym.

On the Route 33 side of Union Cave, two girls can see the fiery explosion through binoculars, one has Ocean Blue hair and is wearing a dress with a Starmie on it and they other has green hair and is wearing a flora t-shirt,  
"Wow, what fire power? Failner must have just gotten beaten by one of the children of Flannery." The green haired girl says as the blue haired doesn't appear to care,  
"Who cares? Failner can't handle fire types because he forgets that wind boost fire's strength. Now, the Union Cave hot spring should be around here somewhere." Blue hair looks around as Green hair sighs, "I guess your right, only if I could meet Zane…" Green hair begins to fantasize about Zane as they continue to search for the hot spring.

Our Heroes stay in Violet City was eventful but even more questions now need answering. Did Janic beat Falkner? What was in that Moo Moo Milk? Was that Egg Bomb, that Chansey used, Rotten? Does Ace join the group? And Who are the two girls looking for a hot spring? We should hopefully answer these questions and many more next chapter.  
(Note: This is not the edited version, I'm sorry for the errors you may see but the edited version will be put up in the next few days.)


	5. Flowers plus Aqua equals Torment?

Pokemon: Masters of the Vast Future

Author's Note: I worked on this for a good amount of time, and hope it makes sense, basically Ash, who is now 28 years old, has finally became a Pokemon Master and he now hopes to begin training some young trainers, and most of this story is about some of the ocs that will be in this story, it's a small introduction to the many I may put in but I can't forget about the canon characters that everybody loves, and this will be teen rated unless you, the readers, want M rated material, then I will change it.

This chapter may be shorter than the others.

Chapter #5: Flowers plus Agua equals Torment?

At the Violet City gym, Falkner and Janic's furious battle continues, Falkner's Pidgeot escapes a vortex of flames, Janic's Magby pants a little, Falkner nods,

"I'm impressed by that baby pokemon but he still is young so he'll never beat Pidgeot, now finish this with another Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot rushes in blindly, Magby was angered by the baby comment of Falkner, his eyes glow bluish and Pidgeot is stopped a foot from Magby, Janic grabs his chin,

"Magby, you know Psychic?" As Janic said Psychic, Magby begins to pound Pidgeot into the many walls of the gym, Falkner watches kind of feeling he just lost to a baby Magby, and the referee begins to clap for some strange reason, then Magby drops Pidgeot, who is unable to battle, the referee raises the flag,

"Winner is the Challenger, Janic!" Janic jumps for joy as Magby walks over and gets into his arms, then point to his mouth, Janic gives him more of the special Moo Moo Milk, Silver floats over to Frozen from embarrassment Falkner and grabs one of the Badges, next he floats to Janic,

"Here you go, Failner says he is going to take a vacation to Evil Nurse Joy to learn his lesson on making fun of his opponents." Janic puts the Badge in his Johto Badge case, ignoring the fact that Silver said something about the aunt Joy he never wants to visit. Everyone goes to the elevator but Silver goes back over to Falkner, "Enjoy your punishment." Falkner vanishes. Moments later, in front of the Gym's entrance, Blaze plays with Magby and Chansey as Zane, Ace, Zero, and Silver sit at a couple benches and watch,

"So which City you guys off to next?" Ace asks, Zero hops up, "Where ever Bugsy is, I plan to freeze his bugs." Ace and Zane laughs, Silver seems distracted by something, Janic comes back from the Pokemon Center, Munchlax looks a lot better,

"Munchlax, I'm glad your back at full strength." Munchlax growls happily until it sees Magby come over and hug Janic, Munchlax gets jealous and smacks Magby off of Janic, and Magby don't like that, a Fire Spin roars out of his mouth, Munchlax dodges it and Janic is now on fire, Munchlax looks like he is about to tackle Magby but is stopped mid-air by Magby's psychic, Ash's Raichu, who just came back from wondering Violet City, steps in and begins to try calming Magby down, Magby begins using Psychic on Raichu, Blaze comes over with Chansey,

"Magby, put them down, Raichu didn't do anything to you and Munchlax is just an idiot." Magby begins to cry, Blaze goes over and embraces him, Raichu and Munchlax are back on the ground, Munchlax wants to hurt Magby but Chansey and Raichu stare it down, Ash comes over, "You ok, Blaze?" She nods as Magby blushes, "I'm good but Janic isn't Munchlax hurt Magby, then when Magby tried to get even, Munchlax dodges and Janic is trapped." Ash sighs as he notices Magby enjoying being next to Blaze's chest, "At least we know the little guy like girls." Blaze blushes too, Janic escapes the flames and goes over to Munchlax, and he thinks that his master is somebody else, so a tackle to the gut over to Magby, who also thinks it's a stranger and uses Psychic to throw him but Magby not knowing its own strength launched Janic out of the city, Blaze and Ash now look worried, but Silver stands up and laughs loudly, everyone now looks lost,

"Don't worry about meat-shield, we shall find him tomorrow, now lets go get dinner!" Everyone realizes that the sun is setting so they follow Silver, Ash sees that Janic's bag, two of his poke balls are sitting right next to it so he picks it up and the lid to the poke egg carrier falls out, he pulls out the poke ball from the top of it, he then checks the trainer info on Janic via pokemon league app on his smart phone, he chuckles as he joins the others.

Outside of Blackthorn City at a hidden base, Team Rocket grunts line up and bow to Team Rocket Executive Lyn as she goes to her office, and she sits down,

"Dag it! I really wanted to enjoy that fiery gal a little more but heck, I got what I needed." A video screen and a man with jet black hair and he wears the male executive uniform, appears on it, "Jet, why in the world did you call me?" He sighs,

"Lyn, can't I call just to say hello?" Lyn hisses at Jet, "Quiet that hissing or I'll make that tongue of your go somewhere that it belongs!" She giggles slightly, "I'm sorry but my tongue will never touch a man's…" "Not like that!" Jet interupts and then regains his former composure, "The bosses have orders for you." Lyn raises an eyebrow, "Why did they not inform me themselves?" Jet looks like he is about to answer, he hears someone telling him something, "Lyn, you can ask them yourself, they just informed me that they are going to pop on in three…two…on…" He is cut off by two shady figures petting a Persian,

"Greetings Lyn, how are things with you today?" Lyn bows her head after hearing the feminine voice, "Ma'am, I have just returned from my outing at Union Cave, and I have good news." The feminine sigh could be hear as Lyn is about to continue, "I already know about your outing, and I only want to hear about the fat kid." Lyn looks as she remembers Janic and how pitiful he was in her eyes, "Ma'am, the fat kid wasn't really a problem, it was the psychic that assisted him." Lyn's superiors stop petting their Persian, and the man stands up,

"An opponent who finally can match my intelligences." The man laughs, Lyn grinds her teeth, Jet still watching, remained quiet as the female superior flips on the lights, she has long red hair while the man has blue hair and his face screams rich, "Jessie and James…what are your orders?" Jessie smiles and she appears as if she hasn't aged at all, same with James as begins to pet Persian again,

"Our orders are simple for you…Keep an eye on those kids and if that fat one has any truly unique powers, you kidnap him." Lyn looks confused as does Jet, the Persian yawns,

"We have plans that you two need not concern with…Now, Jet your orders are to get rude of those morons what her name hired as meat shields and to assist Lyn in spying on the kids since you are closer to their ages than she is." Jet nods and ends the transmission, Lyn bows and does the same, Persian smiles, and licks Jessie's paw, "Jess, can you bathe me please? The help forgot to include the females in my bathing time." Jessie puts a leash on Persian,

"Yes, I do want one too. Dear, I hope you can sleep in our bed tonight." Jessie and Persian leaves.

Light of the morning sun glares into the Violet city Pokemon Center, Blaze awakes alone in a room, due to being the only girl, the guys agrees to give her own space, she looks sad as Zane walks in,

"Morning Sis, you ok?" She nods slowly and goes into the bathroom, Zane tosses in Blaze's clothes bag, "Thanks Brother!" He heads outside where everyone else, but Ace and Janic aren't presence and Ace is busy dealing with his father, Silver looks refreshed as he can get,

"So Zane, is Blaze almost ready?" He nods and Zero climbs up on Zane's shoulders, Zero is still waking up, "Zane, can I please have a piggy back ride?" Zane smiles and puts a blue lollypop in Zero's hand, "You never change Zero." Blaze comes out and Zane looks confused by her shirt, "Sis, you're wearing a shirt mom made for you." She nods and crosses her arms,

"Brother, I felt cold and I don't want to chance anything so I'm wearing a normal shirt." Blaze sighs but Silver doesn't look annoyed, and he grabs her chin gently, "Blaze, if you want, we could teleport, I don't want you catching anything that isn't a Pokemon." She shakes her head no, "Silver, I don't want teleport, I want to walk… alone." He understands and everyone starts to walk as she slowly keeps up.

_A few years earlier in the Hogenn region, one clear morning around Lavaridge town, a younger Blaze jumps out of a tree and lands in a hot spring with her emerald green Torchic, she laughs, a younger Zane appears,_

"_Blair stop being crazy in the hot springs, mom doesn't want you getting hurt." She sends a fireball at him, he knocks it away, she turns around, he sighs, "Seriously, one of these days, I might not be around to keep you in line." He walks away, she stands up,_

"_Like I need you to, and stop calling me Blair, I hate that name!" She storms out of the spring and he goes back home, she goes near the edge of town with Torchic in tow, she fumes from her little argument. Moments later, some thugs grab her from behind and take her away in a eighteen wheeler, Torchic fought her way out of the truck. Later that same day, Zane and Flannery, their mother, both went to look for Blaze after realizing she isn't answering her cell phone but only found her phone and her Torchic a, near the same time, Blaze was bond by her hands and feet, she cried rivers of tears as the thugs made a ransom tape and sent it via email to Flannery, she react in anger, Zane had never seen his mother like that, maybe dad but not his mother and she grab him by the arm,_

"_Zane, do you know why I told you that you are your sister's keeper?" Zane shakes his head in disagreement, "Its because you're the older brother and its your job to protect your sister from things like that." Flannery pointed to the screen, Zane fully realized that Blaze was in trouble and instantly begins to react. "Mother, I'll be back." He charges at the door, Flannery looked in shock as Zane's hair turn pitch black._

_Half of a day later in the place near Rustboro City, where the thugs have Blaze, you hear screams echoing through the seven story building, the flames that can't be put out roast body after body as one angered teen ascends floor after floor. On the top floor, Blaze lays, mouth tapped, barely clothed, hands and legs still bond, and blood on the floor plus a man stands over her. The door of the elevator burst into flames, enraged with soon to be well placed teenage rage, Zane walks out of the elevator, his body veiled in flames as he sees the man whose pants were below his knees and what didn't help was the stupid grin guys get after having their fill, the man rushes at him in embarrassment but mostly rage, the fool is torched to nothingness within seconds. Once he made sure the man who seemed like the thug leader was sent to Arceus, Zane walked over calmly and removed everything that hindered Blaze, and she cries into his shoulder, he places his jacket over her back softly and she embraces him how an emotionally scarred person would to anyone who just saved them for a traumatizing situation, "Your big brother is here, you're safe now and forever… when I am around you."_

On route 32, most of our heroes have stopped under the magnet train bridge to have breakfast, Silver pulls out a bag of trail mix as Zero gets a stack of ice blue pancakes and tosses it at Zane, whose very palm warmed them up to the correct temperature for Zero to eat,

"Whoa! Pancakes! Thanks Zane!" Zero begins devouring pancakes like a Snorelax who just got done fasting for its trainer was very religious, Zane nods at Zero as he sees Blaze sitting in the shade of a tree, which isn't common for her to do especially on a sunny morning, he goes over, and pulls out a lava cookie made just for humans only. Her eyes look devoid of a soul, a slight amount of tears fall from her chin and splash on the dirt.

"Do you want to try to eat something?" She shakes her head no, He pats her on the shoulder, "Alright, I will not force you to eat." Zero tugs Zane's pant's leg, "Zane, is Blaze feeling bad?" Zane looks down, "Zero, has anyone told you about a girl's time of the month?" Zero looks at her, he starts to back away from her because the look in her eyes is so similar to his mother's, and he goes behind Silver, who is laughing under his breath,

"Brother, Blaze isn't like mother, she doesn't have the senses to kill…yet and even if she did…she isn't as powerful as mother besides her bad mood is more than just that…" He destroys the empty bag of trail mix after noticing a minor change. "Now let us give her a little more time to her thoughts and let see how the Pokemon master is doing with Meat shield's Pokemon." Zane follows Silver and Zero down a hill. The breeze gently tickles Blaze's face, she turns off the running waterfall that was her eyes, once that was done, she looks into her palm.

'Why…why are those memories resurface after being repressed for so long?' She watches as a worried Whooper searches for something, 'Am I like this Whooper? Lost? But I am lost in a maze of emotion…But why am I lost?…Could it be?' She sees the Whooper jump close to a Quagsire, she grabs her forehead. 'Do I have a crush on Ja…?' Her body becomes engulfed in green and red flames and she falls to the ground, the Whooper and Quagsire flee, 'Why do I feel so much pain just by thinking his name?!' She forces herself back up and as she lends back on to the tree, the flames jump off of her body thus creates an orb of spiraling green and red flames, the colors shift control of the orb as Blaze's mind shifts from painful memories to the most recent day with Janic, 'Stop it…stop tormenting me!' The green and painful memories begin to conquer the red but as she is about to scream, her cell phone begins to ring, the flames dissipate.

"Papa…" She hears a mature, fatherly voice come over the speaker after she finished saying Papa, her mood begins to change.

Somewhere on route 33 around noon, trapped in a tree, and not even conscious, Janic is just hanging by the skin of the thin vines that hold him, it's a wonder that they haven't broke yet. Several Feet below him, steamy mist swirl around the trees that hide a small naturally made hot spring, two bags sit near the edge of the spring, one is forest green and the other is Oceania blue.

"Yea! This feelings so good!" Now you see two girls blushing as their bodies are relax, one is in a light blue one piece bathing suit, and the other is in a lime green two piece bikini,

"Lilly, stop freaking out, it just water." The blue haired and one piece suit says as Lilly sighs, "Rain Ketchem, stop raining on my parade!" They hear something snap, Rain laughs as branches fall around them, "Oh I'm raining on your parade yet you're the one cause branches fall." Lilly shakes her fist, "Your so infuriating for a water mistress!" Rain stands up with drops of water floating in the air. "Me infuriating, please I'm just my calm and collective water lover and I'm not in anyway try to temp you into a battle." Lilly giggles. "Sure just like how you aren't using reverse psychology on me." The girls being to glare at each other, water and vines look ready to strike until something big splashes in the spring, the girls scream and grab each other. "Our Petty Freud is over, kill what ever just scared us." Janic stands up out of the water, vines cover his body head to toe even the lump he just got from hitting a rock on the bottom of the spring is hidden, Lily smirks, "I think that be a Tangrowth…But most grass types don't like hot springs in this region?" Rain itches her head at Lily's statement, "Maybe this one has a higher heat resistance that most grass types in this region." Lily smiles at the image of her challenging and defeating Blaine by only using this Tangrowth, she launches vines at Janic the wannabe Tangrowth, he yells,

"Ouch! What the heck was that for? Can a guy wake up without being abused by some annoying people?!" Janic turns to see the scantily Lilly and modesty appearing Rain, they look in awe, "It can talk!" Janic growls as the girls stare him down.

"Lilly, I don't think it's a Tangrowth, I think its just a normal pervert, and I can't stand PERVERTS!" Rain readies a water whip, Janic jumps out of the spring, the girls get out as well, "You're not getting away!" They scream loudly, Lilly still thinks Janic is a Tangrowth while Rain is just ready to punish Janic for being a pervert and Janic runs from the fury of water and plant based attacks,

"Why do I always get females trying to kill me?!" He yells before a burst of water sends him into a tree and the bark of said tree grows over him, preventing him from moving, Lilly smiles.

"Rain, I'm going to catch this Tangrowth, so stay back." Rain laughs, "Lilly my friend, I'm telling you that I don't think that is a pokemon." Janic now looks worried as Lilly pulls out a poke ball,

'Crap! I'm going to be killed just because I fall in on them relaxing when I have no clue how I got there in the first place!' Janic unknowing activates his aura sight, and in his closed eyes, everything looks crimson red, 'Oh great, what I needed?! My freaky sight that I still don't completely understand is now working…' Lilly begins throw the poke ball but for some reason, Janic is seeing it in reddish slow-mo and he really wishes he could scratch his head, so he prepares to head butt the ball. In really time, the ball slams into Janic's head at 75 mph and his thick skull shatters the ball.

A few hundred yards away on a dirt path, Ash and Raichu, with Janic's now napping pokemon, have sweat pouring off of them as Silver, Zero, and Zane laugh at the pokemon master.

"That was entertaining to see how a master handles calming someone else's pokemon." Zane says looking the most cheerful as he has all day, Zero sees Blaze walking up, her face has a smile on it and Zane's cheerfulness has gone south for the winter, he grabs Zero and sneaks over to Silver, and as the all knowing psychic, he sighs. "Let me guess, you are worried even more because she now needs a victim to let out the tiny bit of anger that still is in her system." "Dude, you know the amount of stuff you know can be kind of creepy at times." Silver nods as Blaze reaches them.

"Hey guys, no luck on find Janic eh?" And as she said that, the trees shook violently.

"PERVERT!" Echoes off of every non living object within a two mile radius, Silver and Ash look in that direction and they have the opposite expression of each other.

"Why does this seem like something Brook could done?" Ash says. "Right on time and he can really attract the ladies." The psychic laughs as something inside of Blaze just snaps. By some weird twist of fate, Janic is now fleeing from Lilly and Rain but he is failing at dodging their unusual attacks cause what other humans can fire water like a hundred furious whips and manipulate plants and trees to act as various weapons, he knows he should try to pray for someone to save him from this misunderstanding, and out of nowhere, Blaze pops up about thirty yards in front of Janic, her eyes are cold like earlier as Rain and Lilly pause their attack as he goes over to the fiery girl.

"Blaze, thank the Mews. Please protect me from them." Rain and Lilly get stirred up even more by Janic calling them 'them', Blaze grins and smacks Janic back to where he was standing when he first spot her just a moment ago.

"Perverts must be PUNISHED!" Blaze flares up as she, Rain and Lilly surround Janic, malicious intent filled their eyes, "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!" All you can hear is Janic's screams of terror.

Our Heroes have began to venture back into the wild and the questions have come once more: Does Janic survive the punishment? When is Ash going to train Janic more in the ways of Aura control? What in the world is Team Rocket doing/planning? And why does this seem like another quest for world conquest? We should hopefully answer these questions and many more next chapter.

(Note: This is not the edited version, I'm sorry for the errors you may see but the edited version will be put up in the next few days.)


	6. Camp and Control

Pokemon: Masters of the Vast Future

Author's Note: I worked on this for a good amount of time, and hope it makes sense, basically Ash, who is now 28 years old, has finally became a Pokemon Master and he now hopes to begin training some young trainers, and most of this story is about some of the ocs that will be in this story, it's a small introduction to the many I may put in but I can't forget about the canon characters that everybody loves, and this will be teen rated unless you, the readers, want M rated material, then I will change it.

Also this note is getting changed next chapter.

Chapter #6: Camp and Control

As evening turns to night on Route 33, we found our Heroes by a campfire, each one is roasting a marsh mellow in the azure flames. Zero looks around and as his eyes reach Rain, he smiles wide and begins to move closer to her, she ignores his advances due to the fact that her father is glare her down with that enraged fatherly glare. Zane has Blaze's head resting on his back and Lilly looks like she could go in fan girl mode at any moment.

"Young Miss, can you please tell me your name since you seem to know a lot about me already?" Lilly nearly faints right onto Zane's lap, Blaze wants to burn her off of her brother but he itches his chin. "Well this is a first…" Lilly looks up into Zane's eyes.

"My name is Lilly." Zane sighs as he removes her from his lap, Blaze peers over at Zane's shoulder to see Lilly, she might begin to cry. "Lilly, you seem like a nice girl and you can really make fat guys feel pain…" Lilly smiles and nods, "But…" She frowns once more as a tear slides down her cheek, Zane face palms just so the next thing he says is imprinted into her head. "I'm not the pretty boy those magazines try to make me out to be." Only certain parts of his statement reaches her ears and she begins to lean towards him, Blaze forces her brother downward as Lilly plants a kiss onto Blaze's cheek and not Zane's lips.

"Wow!" Rain says as everyone but Silver and the not presence Janic, look at Lilly, who now embarrassed. "Ok, what in the heck is going on here, girls?" Ash says in a stern attitude.

"Um…I don't know…I was trying to kiss someone but it wasn't her." Blaze stands up, "I'm sorry if I ruined your little moment but my brother doesn't want to be rude, and I guess I'm going to have to be…He thinks you are too young for him and he doesn't want you to chase after him like some crazy Justin Bidoof fan!" Lilly and Blaze stare down each other, the situation heats up and branch out, Zane walks to the other side of the campfire, unseen. Ash cracks his knuckles and separates the girls.

"Ladies, I don't care who said or did what, I already am going to have my hands full when my wife calls and I have to tell her that I found our daughter harming a fat kid with the help of Flannery's daughter and Erica's daughter." Lilly is in shock, "How did you know that Erica is my mother?!" She screams and Ash holds up a bottle of perfume. "I know this rare perfume anywhere, Erica only gives this to close friends and to worthy girls…plus you drop it." Blaze looks confused.

"What's so special about that perfume anyway?" Ash itches his head as he thinks how to answer. Rain looks sad and she still hasn't noticed Zero at all, so he taps her on the shoulder.

"Hi Aquarius girl, why are you blue and 'Blue'?" Rain looks over at him and she wasn't expecting someone that is the same age as her,

"Hello I guess you didn't hear my name, its Rain and to answer your question…I might get grounded and forced back home with Mama." Zero has a question mark appear over his head. "You know what you need…an Ice Cream." He gets up, she sighs. "The last thing I need is something cold right now." She sees that her father just figured out how to explain the effects of the perfume.

"Girls, if you promise to apologize for whatever may have happened, I shall show you what this perfume does." Blaze looks over at Lilly, "I'll start by saying, I over reacted and I had no reason to yell at you. I'm sorry." Lilly wants to ignore it but if she does, she will feel bad so she grabs Blaze and they hug, Blaze is astonished.

"You had valid reason and I'm sorry for trying to um…" Lilly blushes, Blaze smiles and they keep hugging as Ash thinks, 'I have this weird feeling those two are going to be good friends before we get to Goldenrod City.' Ash glances at Zero, who has a bowl of cherry pink ice cream in his left hand and a bowl of cookie dough in his right, Zero holds the bowls in front of Rain.

"Please pick one, Water Angel." She smiles a little and grabs the cherry pink ice cream, "Thank you Zero, you didn't need to go out of your way." Zero places a spoon in her ice cream. "I wanted ice cream, and I didn't want to be sel-Fish and eat by myself so now me and you can enjoy the coolness." Rain enjoys the ice cream with Zero and she begins to cheer up as Ash begins to feel more like a watcher and he gives Lilly her dropped perfume, and walks away from the campfire. Everyone know secretly wonder why he walked away without saying anything, Zane feeds the fire a little bit.

"Now that we all have gotten more comfortable, I want to hear about you, Lilly Oak and Rain Ketchem." Lilly and Rain kind of pause as Zane seemed a lot like Silver at the moment yet not Silver at the same time.

A mile or two away, several trees glow bright in a mint greenish color as redish and bluish orbs circled around Janic, Silver acts as if he is the conductor of an band and from his hand gestures, some more orbs come out of Janic's body and when Silver clapped, the orbs burst and the tree's glow deluded, Janic pants like a dog as his body looks untouched by the girls.

"Its over, I have finished treatment and those girls when overboard." He turns away but Janic slams his fist into the ground.

"Why?" Silver looks back, "Why what?" Janic lefts his head up, his eyes appear to have been closed for hours. "Why is your aura black?" Silver smirks, "So you started refining your sight. Tell me how many colors can you see when using your sight?" Janic opens his eyes and they need a moment to adjust, "I can see blue, red, black, grey, and white…but I'm not sure if you consider black, grey, and white colors." Silver applauds, "You're beginning to think more before you open your fat pie whole." Janic stands up for the first time in hours, "Well, Silver…can I get sometime to myself?" Silver just leaves via teleporting away, Janic sighs as he sits down. "I'm now wondering, did his powers cause him to become heartless and cruel as the world? Or is that how he hides his heart from the world?" Janic sends out his pokemon, Munchlax, Chansey, and Magby, they hug him as he barely remembers how he got his pokemon's pokeballs back, he has another in his hand, it seems to have a pokemon in it. "I wonder if I could find a river nearby." He and his pokemon walk deeper into the forest, Chansey carries Magby so Munchlax can tease the little guy.

Back at the camp, Silver appears as Lilly was about to answer Zane's question. "Good Evening everyone, what have I miss while I was doing my good deed of the day and spreading the noble words of god." Zane almost busts out laughing yet Blaze beats him to the punch, she falls back and her legs are kicking up in the air as Silver walks over to her than helps her up, Lilly and Rain look confuse.

"Excuse me, Mr. Silver…um… I thought you were…" Lilly is silenced by Silver's turned attention, "I'm not a Mr. that how you would address my father, you may call me Silver…no, you and little Ms. Ketchem will call me Lord Silver until I deem you two worthy." Rain wants to rip Silver's head off but Zero grab her dress and covered her mouth,

"Please don't…Brother is testing you both, and if you get angry and yell he will use his powers and you may have to start calling him Lord Almighty Magic Silver Fox." Rain looks like she could laugh or cry, Silver glares at Zero, "Little brother, stop giving her hints and now…" He refocuses on the nervous Lilly, "Can you do that, gentle flower?" Lilly nods.

"Yes I can…Lord Silver." Rain gets out of Zero's gripple and she goes over to Lilly, "Lilly, get a hold of yourself, we are going to be women one day but you can't even stand your ground against a control freak of a guy." Rain looks into Silver's glare without hesitation, he smirks.

"If you really think I'm a control freak, then by all means, remove me from the control you believe I have." Rain's eyes glow blue.

By a river, Janic has gotten into his swim trunks so he can clean himself and he looks at that same poke ball, and out of it appears a pokemon that dived under the water and it is enjoying the water, "I hope you like that Lord." You can hear the joyful cry of this pokemon named Lord as Munchlax and Chansey join their master in the water, Janic has Magby's poke ball, "Magby, please go into your poke ball, cause you and water don't mix." Magby shakes its head no and the little guy tries to get in the water, Janic grabs him before he touches the water, "If you want to stay out, you must stay on my head, understand?" Magby smiles as he dries Janic's hair, Munchlax notices the water beginning to leave the river, he swims over and taps Janic's shoulder, "Munchlax, what's wrong?" Janic now feels the water around him begin to lift up and its lifting him along with it, he tries to exit but to no avail, manages to return everyone into their balls but the pokemon named Lord, he grabs his bag before it got wet and now he and Lord, who is still unreachable by the poke ball's return beam, are now on their way back to everyone.

Speaking of them, Rain is firing shots of water at Silver, who is dodging them with ease. "Stop evading me, Silver!" He doesn't say a thing as Zane, Blaze and Zero are a good distance away while poor Lilly is stuck next to stubborn Rain, "Please stop this, I want to listen and obey…since that's all I'm good for." Rain stops her water and it all falls to the ground, she grabs Lilly by the shoulders. "Lilly, why are you saying such things." Lilly forces Rain's hands off her shoulders. "I wish I could have someone do as I want instead of me doing what others want…" Lilly begins to cry, Rain hasn't seen Lilly cry before so she hasn't a clue what not to do, Blaze knows a little how Lilly feels so she goes over, knowing full well that Silver is still waiting but for what she can't tell.

"Lilly, do you want a shoulder to cry on?" Lilly jumps onto Blaze and her tears soak Blaze in seconds, Rain sighs, sadly she still hasn't a clue what to do but goes over and wipes away some of Lilly's tears. "I'm not the best person to open up to…but I am a good person to stop your eyes from leaking." Lilly and Blaze couldn't help but laugh, Rain blushes out of embarrassment and begins to wave her arm franticly. "Stop laughing at me! I was trying to help and you guys are meanies!" Lilly and Blaze smirk and tackle Rain to the ground, and start to tickle her. Zane just looks up and thinks.

'I wish I could be like them and let go of small things with ease.' Zane sighs as Zero tugs his pants leg.

"Zane, are you okay?" Zane sees something falling. "Yeah but I don't think Janic will be." Zero now sees Janic, who is the thing that is fall, and he cools the water until its snow thus he creates a pillow of snow. "Zero, are you okay?" Zane checks Zero's temperature, and its fine. "Why you ask silly question?" "I…I don't even remember." Zane lies understanding how kids sometimes do things for no reason and he laughs as he thinks of a time he did something for no reason as Janic lands on the pillow and gives the thumbs up to Zero.

"Thank you." He says, Zero jumps onto the pillow as well. "For What Meatshield?" Janic sees Zero playing in the snowy pillow and he sighs. "Never mind…" He turns his attention to girls and he blushes a bit at the site of the tickle war, Silver pats Janic on the shoulder.

"Enjoy Meatshield, you had a heck of day." Silver brings up some chairs that he and Janic sit on. Rain finally gets free of Lilly and Blaze's fiendish tickling, she growls beneath her breath at Silver and launches a blast of water at him. It begins to curve right into Janic, he leads out of the way and Rain wants to throw a fit. "Come on now, this is the first time I get to sit down all day…man I can't even get a break." Janic says, Rain stares him down due to the fact he is blushing uncontrollable still.

"Well well, you're back Pervy Fat boy." More water encircles her, Janic gets back to sitting like a normal person. "Oh geez thanks…at least I'm remembered…" She shoots some of the water at him but he dodges it, everyone but Zero and Silver, one is too occupied and the other saw it coming, look amazed at the evasiveness of this fat man. "How could a pervert like you dodge that?" Rain backs away a little, Janic begins to think.

'Okay…now that I think about it, she seemed to like being in control of things and she did lead in my um…punishment…' 'Amazing how only a three hour chat and healing therapy makes you start using head a bit more.' Silver says mentally to Janic. 'You do know it still kind of creepy how you can enter my mind without permission.' 'Sorry you have no idea what its like to be this powerful.' 'Okay note to self and any psychic in the area, do not let Silver get a headache.' Silver begins to laugh loudly, Janic is getting stared at by everyone.

"What did you do?!" They hound him. "Nothing…we were talking." Zero walks over and smiles.

"He hasn't laughed like that in a long time." Silver stop laughing a few seconds after Zero says that, Janic itches his head as Rain looks at him.

'What were they talking about?' She thinks, Lilly and Blaze yawn. "Man I'm beat…Brother, me and Lilly are going to get ready for bed." Zane nods and as Lilly turns around he taps her shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I was rude earlier…it just I want you to define yourself…" Lilly blushes not realizing that Blaze is dragging her. Zero yawns now. "Night Everyone." He forms an icy tent and goes in it. Silver looks at Zane.

"Nice job on being shuttle with the budding flower." Zane nods at Silver's comment, Janic remains quiet as Rain follows Blaze.

Ash walks up a few minutes later, Janic, Zane and Silver are seated around the fire while Blaze, Lilly and Rain are in the largest tent, that is Janic's back up tent, each one is sleeping peacefully.

"Man I really wish she wasn't in such a bad mood." Ash seems like his ears are ringing. "Looks like somebody is having trouble with a woman." Janic chuckles after saying that, Ash nudges him. "Yes but you are having trouble with girls that is much, much worst." Janic blushes and Ash laughs, "That's not funny and what would an old guy know about girls anyway." "All more than you think…remember I was young like you are." Ash says with a hint of cockiness in his voice, Silver yawns.

"So how is Misty and is she blaming you for your daughter's actions?" Ash sighs while Zane and Janic listen up. "To the point as always…well, she is fine and is says her win streak is up to about 50 wins in a row, sadly she does blame me for my daughter's actions and she thinks my stories inspired her to leave home without saying anything and get herself on the News for mishaps." Janic rises an eyebrow, Zane punches him in the arm.

"What was that for?" "Its so you don't say anything stupid." Zane answered rather quickly, Janic just shrugged it off.

"And when we get to Goldenrod city she says we are going to have a family meeting…" Ash begins to wine like a fully grown midget who just ended a war with a powerful force and the law enforcement just came knocking. Silver yawns loudly. "We can figure out a way to deal with that when we get there, first we all should get some sleep since we only an hour away from the next important town." Zane nods in agreement and goes to his tent, Silver just fades away in a creative teleportation. Ash stops Janic from leaving the area of the fire. "Look I know I haven't taught you anything or given you a listen in a while…"

"Is Aura different colors for each human being?" Ash is taken away by the chubby boy's sudden question. "What do you mean?" "Great its like I feared…even a master doesn't understand." Janic starts to leave again but is stop. "I can't think properly at the moment so how about I wake you up early so we can talk about this with focus." Janic nods and yawns like a Snorelax as he gets in a sleeping bag.

Inside a Television and Radio news station in Goldenrod City, two young reporters look set to begin their broadcast as the three cameras set up sits there, camera one is on one of the reporters, camera two is on both of them and camera three is on the other reporter.

"On in three…two…" The director says as he stand in another room and gives the cue, the reporters sit up straight just as the green light meaning live glows on camera two.

"Good Evening everyone! This is Trainer News! My name is Parker and we are filling in for the sick colleagues of ours." "And I'm Damien, our top story is…" The camera one gets the green light on this kid who has black hair and a chill attitude as the other boy, who has dark orange hair and a cheerful demeter, makes sure he can see the teleprompter. "The newest top ranked breeder Thea has just earned the very coveted rank of Queen of Breeders and for all of you folks who don't know…this means that she has shown a level of skill in her breeding methods that seems near impossible to do but that fact her Eevee could lift one hundred and five pounds with only her tail…I guess The Queen isn't in need of a royal guard." Damien laughs, camera three gets the green light. "That was a good one Damien…the next story is about the mysterious Psyche." The Director smiled at the nice job these boys are doing. "Trainers say Psyche is a powerful psychic who…strips trainers that lose to her, these accusations have yet to be proven true but one thing is for sure her popularity with male trainers has earned her female trainer of the month in several magazines." And Parker looks over at Damien. "What are your thoughts on this my friend?" "Well…the thing is…" Damien wants to laugh a little but keeps his composer. "I can't believe you said strip on Television." "What did you just say?" Parker ask, Damien sees something appearing on the teleprompter. "This just in, local authorities have just arrested over 30 members of Team Rocket at the Slowpoke Well." He pauses. "This can't be right…" Parker looks at Damien. "What is not right?" Damien looks back at the teleprompter. "The information that lead to the arrests came from one of the Executives of Team Rocket." Parker looks stunned as Damien wraps up the broadcast. "And that's the news you needed to know Trainers…Stay safe and Battle fierce!" The cameras shut off as the director comes out and shakes their hands.

"For your first time on the news, you guys did great minus Parker's little freeze up." Parker looks over. "Don't worry sir, we are glad to help." The director leaves the set.

Outside of the studio, Parker and Damien are walking away, Damien notices Parker's absent mindedness, "Hey man, what is bugging you?" Parker doesn't answer Damien, who snickers under his breathe. "I guess it because you like the Breeder Queen…" "Her name is Thea!" Parker blurts out. "I hit it on the…" "It not that!" Parker interrupts, Damien's face makes it seem like this is not a normal thing for Parker. "Dude, what is wrong? You really are not acting like the proud and spirited B rank Breeder I know and hang out with." Damien say, Parker looks at him and sighs. "Its because of Team Rocket…" Damien tabs Parker on the shoulder. "Evan its going to be okay…I know you have a bad history with them but don't worry, I am going to be here for you." They fist bump. "Thanks Damien." Parker smiles. "Lets get home, I'm sure Ms. Whitney and the Daycare Elders waiting to tell us what a good job we did." They begin to walk home as the stars brighten in the purple and black sky.

Our Heroes just had one event filled night and some new trainers have showed their faces thus the questions have just pilled up: Was Team Rocket Executive Jet the one to tip off the police? Why does Silver say he did his good deed of the day? Will Lilly and Rain stay with the group? Will Ash ever Train Janic? And Who all is going to be battling with Bugsy in the next chapter? We should hopefully answer these questions and many more next chapter.

Next Time: Bugs and Cosplay?

(Note: This is not the edited version, I'm sorry for the errors you may see but the edited version will be put up in the next few days.)


End file.
